She Stole From Me!
by Jenn222
Summary: "What do you know about Meg Wood?" "Pretty girl, nice bum. Why?" Fred asked."Because I'm going to kill her." James fork stabbed down into his eggs, a loud clang echoing through the hall. - James is the greatest prankster since his uncles' time and so far 6th year is perfect, that is until Meg Wood has the audacity to steal from him. 2nd gen. JSP/OC (T for swears)
1. James Potter and the Sneaking Slytherin

**My first 2nd Generation fic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. **

* * *

The Slytherin Common room was silent. Multiple people were strewn across couches, chairs, the floor and a few even rested on tables. The standard aftermath of any wild party. This particular party had been a huge 'welcome back' bash for second years and above. Light breathing and a few snores were the only sounds in the room. Everyone slept peacefully, small smiles on their faces and it was rather ple-

BAM!

"Where is he!" A single girl awoke to witness James Potter in all his angry glory. He was yelling repeatedly, hair more wild than normal and his arm waving his wand around in random, crazy motions. The girl moaned and put a hand to her head. She stood slowly and shushed the loud boy. He stopped his crazy wand waving and screeching for a moment. His mouth opened to start yelling again. The girl sighed and moved quickly over to him.

"Bloody hell, would ya' pipe down?" She half-whispered at him, her hand holding her head.

"I need to fi-" James' voice was still much too loud and people were tossing about in their sleep.

"Shush. Merlin, are you trying to wake everyone up? If you do I won't stop any of them from murdering you. I'll even supply them with pitchforks and torches." James' angry face was no more, a smile twitched at his lips instead. He was always a sucker for a good joke. The girl seemed rather disgruntled to have been awoken so abruptly. Her dark brown curls were mussed and her hand was firmly holding her head.

"Alright, Sorry. As I was say-" She cut him off again, not for his loudness this time. Her eyes had fallen upon his red and gold striped scarf, hanging loosely around his neck.

"You're a Gryffindor." James sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He had things to do and people he was searching for. He didn't have time to spare.

"Yeah, I am." The girl grinned and nodded.

"No wonder I didn't see you at the party last night!" Slytherins and Gryffindors were notorious for their on going house dispute. Slytherin had disputes with most of the houses, but Gryffindor was their main target for competition. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff had even been invited to the party.

"Yeah anyw-" James was quick to start again, but was interrupted almost immediately. The girl had started snapping her fingers.

"I know you, James Potter right?" James nodded in annoyance. He just wanted to get one bloody sentence out and this girl wouldn't let him. Merlin's sake!

"Yes. Now as I was saying I'm looking for my brother. He came to the party last night and-"

"Really, how'd he get in?" She looked at him entirely intrigued.

"He's friends with Malfoy. Have you seen Al?" Her eyes squinted in thought and she rubbed her head.

"What's he look like?" James felt like groaning and kicking something, but thought that might not be the best of ideas. He really didn't want to wake any of the other Slytherins, he liked keeping himself completely intact.

"Like me, but not as handsome or tall and he's got green eyes." The girl stared at him blankly. "He looks like Harry Potter!" James' voice rose in frustration causing the girl to wince.

"He was with Scorpius Malfoy? What year are they, third?"

"Forth." James watched the girl think for a couple of seconds.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. I saw Albus with-" She muttered a few names under her breath before her eyes lit up and her fingers snapped once more. "Mindie. Mindie Burke, from Ravenclaw. They left together!"

"Would they have gone to the Ravenclaw dormitories?" She snorted loudly.

"No way. Boys can't go up to the girls' dormitories. The girls' usually go back to the boys'." James frowned in frustration.

"I already checked his dormitory, his bed was empty."

"Well, then there is only one place they could be." James eyes lit up, perhaps this girl would actually be helpful. How often were Slytherins helpful? James scoffed, never. Slytherins were never helpful.

"Where?" He awaited the answer with excitement.

"Surely you know where one night stands go?" The girl smirked. James shook his head slowly. "James Potter doesn't know about one night stands, imagine that."

"That's not what I said!" James huffed defensively. "I always bring the girl back to my room." He defended himself with a scowl on his face. The girl remained unperturbed.

"What about your roommates?"

"There are curtains around the bed." James shrugged. The girl's nose wrinkled in absolute disgust.

"There are only three places a girl will bring a guy for a one night stand. First the Room of Requirements-"

"Okay then." James began to stride from the green and silver Common Room. The girl chased after him and grabbed ahold of his arm, she yanked him back a step. She pulled with strength that surprised James and caused him to fall a step back.

"They aren't there. Few people know where it is and the room fills first because you can have a huge bed." James sighed.

"Where then?"

"The second place is the Astronomy tower, rather cold and uncomfortable if you ask me. Though I heard they have blanke-" This time James cut her off.

"Third place?"

"Broom closet." The girl shrugged at the simple answer. James groaned loudly and found the urge to stamp one of his feet.

"There are fifty broom closets in this wing of the castle alone! It'll take hours to search them all." She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and grinned.

"Lucky for you, I happen to know that Mindie is the Astronomy tower slag." James sighed in relief, glad to get an almost straight answer, he thanked the only slightly helpful Slytherin girl. After all no Slytherin is fully helpful and she had just proved that. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see her following him. She swung her arms back and forth slightly, a purse in her arm swinging into her leg with a clatter.

"Where do you think you're going?" James inquired with a glare her way. She stepped beside him and answered.

"I'm not gonna miss Mindie and Albus' faces when you wake them!" James walked faster the girl keeping up with him. Her hand would rub her forehead every so often. He glanced over to asses her. Her hair was dark brown and curly, it was tossed around in a hazard mess, much like James' own hair. Her skin was tanned and she stood tall. Not as tall as James, but fairly close. She wore a tight black dress that looked brilliant on her. She also wore silver flats and carried a silver bag.

He watched her thin fingers reach into her small clutch and pull a vial of black liquid out. She downed it quickly, pursing her very pink lips in disgust.

"What's that?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Hangover Drought. Dead useful." James nodded and caught a smile growing on his lips. He was familiar himself with the horrid taste, but wonderful and immediate effects of Hangover Drought.

"You carry Hangover Drought with you?" James found the idea funny, always carrying a potion around. It felt overly prepared to him. The girl shook her head at his words though.

"Only when I go to a party." She winked at James.

The two walked quickly down the halls. James wanted to get to Al before he woke up and had the chance to move. Not many people passed them in the hallways. It was seven on a Saturday morning after the first week of school and most people were still sleeping and the fair few awake were in the Great Hall dishing themselves breakfast. The two sixth year students were fairly silent the whole way up to the Astronomy Tower, something James was grateful for, but surprised by. The girl had been so chatty earlier. She skipped beside him now, James sent her a questioning look, but it was ignored. James noted that she was only a small bit more hyper than she'd been before drinking her hangover drought.

"How were you so chipper when hung over?" The girl shrugged her response.

"I've been told that I'm chipper all the time."

The pair took the last turn in the stairs leading to their destination. They were finally at the top of the astronomy tower. In front of them lay two students covered with a blanket. The girl's head rested on the boy's chest and they slept peacefully. A pile of clothes was strewn in the corner.

"Oi Al, Wake up!" James bellowed in his brother's ear. Al sat straight up causing Mindie to rise as well, the blanket clutched tightly over her chest. Al glanced at James in bleary eyed confusion.

"I need the map." James said it simply and expectantly. A scowl fell on Al's face.

"Al what's going on?" Mindie was stunned. "Margaret what are you doing here?" The girl grinned and stared at James waiting and not bothering to answer Mindie's question.

"Up Al." James went to pull Al up, but both him and Mindie clutched at the blanket tighter. Mindie stared wide eyed at James, horrified.

"Give 'em some privacy to get dressed, then yell at your brother." The girl grabbed James arm and towed him down to the first curve in the staircase. They stood and waited. Mindie passed by in a hurry, mostly dressed with a curt 'Goodbye' in their direction. Moments later Al stamped down the stairs to James.

"I need the map." James repeated himself from earlier. Al scowled.

"You interrupted for the map? Honestly, you have the worst timing ever. I was sleeping and plus you already have the cloak so-" James interrupted Al swiftly.

"Fred and I need both." Al opened his mouth to argue again but before he could another voice spoke.

"What's so special about this map and cloak?" Both Potters turned and stared at her in shock. They'd both been so caught up in their argument they had forgotten her. A problem they tended to have a lot. Both of them often forgot others were around and could hear them and were most likely listening in purposefully when they were arguing.

"Who's this?" Al demanded. James glanced at the girl and opened his mouth to answer. He realized then that he didn't have an answer for Al, his mouth snapped shut.

"You really don't know my name?" The girl raised her eyebrows and shook her head at James. "Meg Wood." She introduced herself to both boys.

"Right, well not to sound rude, but why are you here?" Al prodded.

"Without me your dumb brother wouldn't have found you and probably would've been put in the Hospital Wing for waking a few rather angry, rather hungover Slytherins." James chuckled at that, realizing she was probably correct. He stopped abruptly remembering that she, herself was a Slytherin.

"Great." Al stated sarcastically. "Thanks for helping him meddle, as if he wasn't good enough at it himself." Al snapped the last part at James with a glare.

"I still want to know about this map." Meg spoke. James groaned and scowled this time.

"Of course you do. Bloody Slytherin." The girl was unperturbed and waited for James to continue. "It's a Potter secret. Now give it to me Al." James held out his hand impatiently. Al shoved a piece of parchment into James hands and stalked off. James tucked the parchment into his inside pocket in his robes. Meg scrutinized his movements.

"Thanks for the wake up call and entertainment this morning." Meg grinned and pulled James in for an awkward hug. It was quick and James barely moved. Meg was unaffected by this and skipped off, humming a sweet tune. Her hand was digging around in her purse, causing her skip to look rather odd.

James almost skipped himself at the prospect of what he and Fred could do now that they had the map. He'd already forgotten the annoying, weird, albeit fit Slytherin girl.

Fred Weasley II was one of James many cousins, he also was James' pranking partner. Fred had inherited the flaming red Weasley hair, however he wasn't nearly as pale as his cousins'. Fred's skin was an olive tan, his mother's naturally dark skin had helped save him from the pale, freckling skin of most redheads. Fred's blue eyes were often glinting in humour and a huge smile could almost always be found on his face.

James went straight to the Great Hall knowing Fred would be there with wide eyes and a face stuffed with food. Upon his entrance, James saw Fred exactly how he knew he would, a grin showing through even as he chewed. James scootched in across from Fred and started serving himself eggs.

"Did you get the map back from Al?" Fred whispered across the table to his friend.

"Course." James rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. His fingers grasped and searched, only meeting air and robe material. The map wasn't there. He searched his other pockets hurriedly, though he was positive he put the map in his inside pocket. James found nothing. He thought back to Meg hugging him and her hand in her purse. That Slytherin took the map!

"What do you know about Meg Wood?" James was seething.

"Pretty girl, nice bum and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Why?" Fred stared at James with worry.

"Because I'm going to kill her." James fork stabbed down into his eggs, a loud clang echoing through the hall.

* * *

**1st chapter done. Leave a review letting me know what you think please!**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	2. The Beginnings Of A Short War

**2nd Chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A Short War

James knew that he couldn't go bursting into the Slytherin Common Room twice in one day. It had been rather lucky that Meg had been the only one awoken, most Slytherins wouldn't have thought twice before hexing James Potter. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky to avoid hexing this time, he'd have to wait for her.

All through breakfast he glared at the doors, she never entered. He checked the library, the grounds, the quidditch pitch and even a couple of classrooms near the dungeons. In his searching he walked through a ghost, ran into five people (two of which were unhappy Prefects), and surprised a teacher. He'd lost Gryffindor five points, earned himself a detention for later that night, and there was still no sign of Meg with the Marauders Map.

James knew that Meg wouldn't be able to use the map. No one could use the Marauders Map unless they uttered the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Upon doing so the map would reveal itself, unfurling in black drawings and showing the names of people in the castle as they walked around. James' own grandfather had helped create the map, the grandfather he had been named after. Of course when he'd discovered his grandfather's past, he instantly knew that he needed to pull pranks to carry on the name's legacy and Fred being named for who he was, gladly agreed to those plans. Both boys caused their mothers a great amount of stress and their fathers a good laugh.

James walked back to lunch and threw himself into his seat at the bench. He'd sat so he could see both the door to the Great Hall and the Slytherin table. James sat grumpily with his head in one hand and his whole body slouched down. The doors opened and it only took James eleven seconds to realize who had just walked through. Meg's hair was no longer a mess, it's curls had been arranged perfectly and her clothes were no longer wrinkled. She was laughing at something one of her friends had said. How dare she.

James had sat up pin straight when he'd seen her and now he rose completely. He ignored Fred's questioning calls as he stalked over to her. She and her friends had taken seats for lunch by the time he'd reached them. Meg's back was to him and all he could see were dark, dark curls. His hand reached forward and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." His voice was clear and demanding. Meg's friends had their wands pointed at him in less then a second. Meg calmly turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Potter!" She smiled sweetly. James scowled and yanked on her arm.

"Come on." Meg was about to say something, but was beat by the blonde girl beside her. The blonde had her wand pointed straight into James chest, successfully hiding it from the teachers.

"Let her go." Her voice came out in a hiss. The three other girls glared and held their wands out too, barely visible to anyone not in the immediate vicinity.

"Girls it's fine." Meg waved her hand at her friends and stood. "Potter just wants a little chat. I'll be back in a mo." The girls slowly pocketed their wands, but kept up firm glares in James' direction until he'd left the Great Hall.

James pulled Meg sideways, further from the Great Hall for more privacy. Meg simply smiled at him and waited for him to speak first.

"I know you took it. Give it back to me!" He held out his hand impatiently, similar to how he had this morning with Al. However, unlike with Al, Meg didn't hand it back to him. She simply cocked her head to the side in a thoughtful manner and then spoke.

"No." Her answer was simple and anything but rude. It still managed to anger James a great deal.

"It's not yours!" He said it incredulously, sounding a bit like a five year old. "I'll tell a professor." Meg snorted.

"No you won't. You don't want people to find out about this is my guess. What would you say to them; she stole my blank piece of parchment and won't give it back?" She cocked an eyebrow at him in satisfaction. James groaned, knowing she was right. He hated Slytherins, they were al conniving, evil blighters.

"Please, as you said it's a blank piece of parchment. You can't use it." She grinned at him then. This had been the part of the conversation she'd been waiting for.

"You tell me about it, let me see how it works and I solemnly swear to give it back." James almost laughed at her word choice, but instead he scoffed.

"No deal." He deadpanned. Meg shrugged.

"Fine. I'll keep it then." She turned to walk back into the Great Hall. James surged forward and grabbed her arm for the third time.

"I need it." He pleaded.

"I told you my terms." Meg winked at him and strutted back into the Great Hall.

"Revelio doesn't work on it!" He called after her in a last desperate attempt. She didn't turn around. James cursed and ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he felt incredibly stressed. He realized there wasn't much he could do at the moment, perhaps talking to Fred would help. James reentered the Great Hall and returned to his seat. Fred glanced up at him in question.

"Wood took the map." James mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Fred waited for James to repeat himself.

"Wood. She took the map." James repeated himself a bit louder.

"What!" Fred reiterated in absolute anger and shock.

"Yeah, she hugged me this morning and took it straight from my pocket." James was rather sour at this admission and Fred groaned.

"James! Just because a bird is pretty-" James interrupted before Fred could finish his sentence.

"I didn't know she was going to hug me! She did it out of the blue and... I should've known something was up." James groaned the last part.

"Well we've gotta get it back!"

"You think I don't know that!" James blew a loud breath out through his mouth, attempting to calm himself down. "I told her to give it back and she wouldn't."

"This means war. " Fred turned to glare at the group of Slytherin sixth year girls, they all glared back. Except Meg, she merely grinned and sent the boys a wink.

"Definitely war." James agreed angrily.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	3. The Resolution Of The Not War

**Thank you to Sock-O-Holic and Curiouser-and-Curioser101 for alerting/favoriting!**

**K: Thanks for the review! Updates will be pretty frequent because I've already written most of this story and planned it out.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Resolution of the Not War

Fred and James had been brainstorming ideas on how to get the Marauders Map back, but so far each idea was... well stupid. Both boys found themselves frustrated at this, Fred suggested they go out to the Black Lake as fresh air often helped spring good ideas. The boys were headed there when they ran into the exact girl they were scheming about, Meg Wood.

Meg was headed the opposite way as them and she was alone. The three almost collided. Fred and James whipped out their wands, pointing them at Meg, she was unaffected by their threat.

"Give us the map back!" Fred spoke. Meg cocked her head and answered slowly.

"Yeah, okay." The boys grinned at each other and started to lower their wands, until she continued her sentence. "Show me how it works and I'll be glad to give it back to you." Both boys frowned at her and shook their heads in disagreement. She shrugged then as they pointed their wands at her. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her wand and the map. They tensed awaiting flying spells. She pointed her wand at the map.

"I know you said this wouldn't work, but..." she tapped her wand on the parchment and said "Specialis Revelio." Both boys beamed, knowing exactly what would happen. The parchment was no longer blank, black letters curled in neat script across the page.

"Mr. Moony extends a kind welcome to Ms. Margaret Wood and suggests she leaves him alone." The parchment had written out, Meg smiles and taps the parchment again.

"Show me the map." No map appears, but more words do. They appeared under the previous sentence.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Margaret Wood should keep her pretty nose out of other people's business.

Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot's sentiments and adds that Slytherins are awful, no-good, arrogant arses.

Mr. Wormtail bids Ms. Wood a good day and advises her to keep her annoying mouth shut in the future."

Both boys grinned in satisfaction, waiting for Meg to yell in indignation and angrily throw the map back at them. Instead she let out a joyous laugh.

"Oh, how clever. It's charmed to insult whomever tries to reveal it incorrectly?" Mag inquired with another laugh. James was fuming and he turned to Fred expecting him to be just as angry. However, Fred was grinning and sniggering.

"You know if you hadn't stolen that from us and you weren't a Slytherin, I would like you a lot." Fred chuckled to Meg, who smirked back at him.

"But if I hadn't taken the map, you wouldn't know you liked me." She pointed out with a sneaky grin. Fred snorted and laughed harder.

"Don't laugh at that!" James snapped. "I say we cast a full body-bind on her, take the map and leave her in the middle of the corridor." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. Plus you both may want to put your wands away soon." James opened his mouth ready to utter a spell, when from around the corner came Molly Weasley. Both boys cursed under their breath.

"Fred Weasley and James Potter, what do you think you are doing?" Her voice was an angry squawk. Molly Weasley was Head Girl this year and thought that rules should be followed very strictly. Since James and Fred were always pulling pranks, Molly was always attempting to punish them. Any slight infraction they may commit, Molly would seek it out and punish them for it.

James thought he might dislike Molly more than he disliked Slytherins, Fred confirmed that he definitely disliked Molly more. He wasn't sure if he should be more angry with Meg or scared of Molly.

"Pulling your wands out in the middle of the hall on some girl. You've gotta be kidding me, starting a duel against someone who's wand isn't even out. Dete-" Before Molly could finish her rant, Meg interrupted with a sweet voice.

"You're Molly Weasley right?" Molly nods proudly, nose in the air. "You wrote that essay on the theory of Calming Droughts mixed with a Draught of Peace." Molly nods again.

"Yeah."

"It was excellent, we read it in potions and you made some really good discoveries and points. I absolutely loved the theory that it could cause frustration instead of their original effects, because of the pixie leaves and dragon grass." Molly smiled then, something the boys rarely saw her do. Then she blushed.

"Thank you." Her voice was gentle, also a rare thing for Molly. James wondered what Meg was playing at, but didn't want to interrupt and call attention back to himself.

"Anyways, the boys were actually going to show me the patronus charm because we've only just begun it in Defence. Fred here was going to go first since he learned it last year." Molly grinned at Meg and accepted the excuse easily. James and Fred had attempted many similar excuses on Molly, but she never had believed them and always punished them anyways.

"Well, you really shouldn't do spells in the corridors, it can be dangerous. Maybe you could move to a classroom or outside?" Molly merely suggested, James and Fred were gaping. They'd had their wands out in the hallways, something against the rules and they weren't being punished.

"That's a lot smarter. Thanks!" Meg gazed at Molly as if she were brilliant, Molly blushed again. Meg looped her arms through the two boys and skipped off towards the grounds saying. "Let's go outside, it's perfect weather for studying."

James thought that the last sentence was laying it on too thick, but it seemed that Molly believed it. She didn't call anyone back, she didn't punish anyone and she didn't take points away.

James was obviously still upset about not having the map back yet, because the minute they were out of Molly's ear shot he demanded for it again.

"Give it back." He was whining now and with a sigh Meg responded.

"Honestly must we have this conversation again?" Fred shared a look with James before whispering to him.

"I mean I want the map back too, but considering she just saved us from Molly's wrath..." Fred trailed off, James snorted in annoyance. "I say we just show her how it's used."

"Why, so she can tell a teacher or steal it for herself?" James scowled deeply. There was no way he'd ever trust a Slytherin, especially one who'd stolen something from him.

"I doubt she'll go to a teacher when she just saved us from Molly, even though you were planning on hexing her. We'll shake on it, so she'll give it back."

"Slytherins never come through on their side of a deal." James hissed in warning.

"I happen to resent that comment." Meg glanced between the two boys, reminding them that she was right beside them and that she could hear them just fine. "You can't just categorize all Slytherins as unhelpful, evil, purebloods who hate Gryffindors."

"Well why not?" James snapped furiously at her.

"Slytherins are cunning and resourceful. Some may believe that they have to betray someone to keep themselves alive, others just use things for their own advantage. It's easy to help yourself without harming or betraying others." The two Gryffindors scrutinized her carefully.

"How will the map be resourceful for you if you promise to give it back?"

"I will know how it works. If the map is something you boys use to prank people, I will have a better chance of avoiding being pranked." Fred nodded with her logic and then looked to James.

"You won't tell anyone?" James inquired cautiously. He still wasn't fully convinced to trust her, but he didn't see how they'd get the map back without hexing her otherwise.

"Or may my wand be snapped." She said it very seriously, as it was a very serious thing to say. James sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine." Fred and Meg shared excited looks.

"Yay!" They cheered together and high-fived. Meg did a little dance and Fred clapped joyously. James groaned as other students stared at the little group. James sped up his pace, striding to his and Fred's favorite tree. It was a tall one, thick and old with long branches stretching out over the lake. James plopped himself down against it. Fred sat facing him, as did Meg. They created a small secretive triangle, blocking out the inquiring glances of other students. Meg redrew the map from her pocket and placed the parchment in the center of the three. Together Fred and James tapped their wands on the map and spoke.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" The black lettering began unfurling again, curling up and around the page, only this time there were drawings as well. The top of the map read;

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map."

Meg stared in awe at the map of Hogwarts. She saw peoples names moving about, her own was stationed on the grounds, precisely where she sat.

"It's amazing!" Her eyes were wide trying to take it all in. James tapped the map again, quickly. He hoped that the five seconds of viewing would satisfy the girl.

"Mischief managed." Everything faded away, much to Meg's dismay. However, she didn't go to stop James from grabbing it and pocketing it, she followed through with their deal.

"Where'd you get it?" Meg was very intrigued now.

"It was my dad's. I found it in a locked drawer in his office desk before my second year." James explained. "He didn't really want to keep it hidden too badly or he would have made the drawer harder to open then with a simple 'Alohomora'."

James was proud of finding the map and figuring out how to use it. He shared the story with her because of that. If his ego hadn't been growing in that moment, he would've kept the story to himself. Slytherins weren't to be trusted, but considering she already knew about the map, there wasn't much harm.

"So why'd you need the map from Al so bad this morning?" James shook his head, refusing to talk too much more with Meg. Interesting or not she was still a Slytherin and James hated Slytherins. Fred spoke though.

"We were planning a prank, we were going to do it tonight, but James got detention." Meg's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"We were thinking about making the Slytherin dorm rooms rain glitter." Meg giggled at Fred's admission. James crossed his arms and glared at Fred for giving away their plan.

"That would be so funny. Most everyone would be so angry because glitter is terrible to get rid of. It is always popping back up everywhere!"

"How do you know that?" James questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Hannah had a glittery scarf once and we'd find the glitter everywhere. Even after we threw the scarf out we'd still find pieces of glitter in our hair and on our clothes for months after." The boys grinned at the thought of a bunch of sparkling Slytherins.

"Right, only the problem is we can't get to the girl dorms without flying up the staircase and that's rather time consuming and difficult." Fred interjected. Meg nodded and instantly offered her assistance.

"Well I can do the girls' dorms then." The boys stared at her in shock.

"Really?" They boys spoke at the same time, incredulously.

"O'course. I just will conveniently forget my own dormitory." Fred let out a loud whoop of joy causing other students to stare at the three sitting under the tree. Many found the sight of James Potter sitting beside a Slytherin calmly, rather shocking. James was known for his hatred of all things Slytherin.

"We have to talk to Alfie about how to do the spell." James informed the other two.

Alfie Jordan was James' best friend since the day they met on the train. It's a wonder the two became friends considering how different they appeared. Alfie was studious, a Prefect and very level-headed, things James was certainly not. However, the boys did have one thing in common, their love of excitement. Their love for excitement is what brought them together, Alfie was often the brains behind the pranks that Fred and James would pull. Many girls considered Alfie handsome, he had dark brown hair and skin, with chocolate colored eyes and he was very tall.

"Alfie Jordan?" Meg asked, both James and Fred nodded. "Oh, I like him! Nice guy, he's a Prefect with me and sometimes we do rounds together." Fred looked at Meg horrified when she said the words Prefect. James' expression was similar, but he also felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that this pretty, bubbly girl liked his friend. Alfie was his friend, not hers.

"You're a prefect?" Fred was astonished and horrified as Meg laughed.

"So is your friend Alfie, I don't see the big deal, it's not like I'm telling on you." She reasoned.

"True." Fred agreed, but still eyed her suspiciously.

"Fred she already offered her help, remember? Plus aren't I supposed to be the suspicious one not you? You loved her a moment ago." James rolled his eyes at his cousin's ridiculousness.

"That was before I knew she was a rule follower!" Fred cried in outrage, again calling attention to their small group. James sent some of the peepers, glares while Meg smiled and waved kindly at them.

"I'm not a rule follower." Meg rolled her eyes at both boys over dramatic responses. "I just manage not to get caught and I have perfect grades." She shrugged as if good grades and escaping punishment were no big deal.

"You're a female Alfie!" James gasped. Fred burst into laughter, James realizing what he'd said felt embarrassed and surveyed Meg cautiously not meaning to offend her. Meg had burst into giggles beside Fred and was practically rolling around the ground now. She wiped at her eyes.

"That was brilliant." She complimented James. He grinned and shrugged.

"I have been told I'm quite hilarious." Meg and Fred snorted at James' arrogance. They high fived in glee when James gave them an affronted look. Meg winked at him.

"Let's find Alfie then. Take your map out, go on." Meg was much too excited about the idea of using the map, sadly James crushed her dreams with five words.

"We don't need the map." A pout was instantly on Meg's lips.

"Oh," Fred chuckled at her downtrodden expression. "Don't worry we'll let you use it some other time." He winked at Meg, as a happy smile was on her face. James changed the subject quickly, not planning on ever following through with Fred's promise.

"I happen to know Alfie is in the library." James explained, although no one had asked. Meg pouted at him again.

"You could've pretended not to know and just let me use the map, you meany."James gaped at her and was affronted. He began to splutter as Meg hooked her arm through Fred's and together the two hopped up to their feet and skipped off. James followed behind them with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Even more people were glancing their way, Meg waved at a few who grinned and waved back to her amusedly. James tried not to chuckle at how ridiculous they were.

Fred and Meg skipped straight in the library and all the way to the back table where Alfie sat, his head buried in a book. He soon heard the approaching childlike giggles, his head raised in confusion. James could be seen right behind the two children and shrugged at his best mate.

"Hello Alfie!" Meg half whispered in her pretty chiming voice. Alfie appeared even more surprised to see Meg with Fred and James. The three sat themselves at Alfie's previously private table.

"Hey guys…" Alfie glanced between the three nervously.

"You never told us you were friends with pretty girls Alfie!" Fred teased rather loudly for a library. Alfie shushed him, before responding.

"You know she's a Slytherin and a Prefect, right?" Alfie checked with Fred and James incredulously.

"We've come to an understanding." Fred winked at Meg.

"Once he realized I was a rule breaker and I agreed to help with their prank, they decided I was okay." Alfie nodded his understanding, knowing the key to his friends' hearts; pranking, rule breaking, quidditch and food.

"Wait, what prank?" Alfie noticed his best friends excited faces. He groaned, but secretly felt the excitement himself.

"Raining glitter in the Slytherin Dorms!" James squealed. Alfie viewed Meg.

"You agreed to this?" Meg nodded.

"Sure, I'll do the girls' dorms, except mine of course." She winked at Alfie. He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his quill. Then yanked a new piece of parchment from his bag and began scribbling down notes on it.

Conjure glitter

Make it rain from ceiling

Continuously falling

He'd written a list, Meg leaned in and read it to herself.

"What's that for?" She inquired in interest.

"What I have to look up." Alfie explained. "I have to figure out the spells to cast to make these things happen."

"It's his job." Fred explained, James nodded.

"Researching isn't fun." James shuddered as he said it.

"I think it could be," Meg shrugged. "I'll help you figure out the spells Alfie." James immediately wished he hadn't said that researching wasn't fun, because now he had a strange urge to want to help research. He shoved the urge away and reminded himself that Meg was a Slytherin. A distrustful, rude Slytherin.

"Thanks Meg." Alfie and Meg began talking about different spells and books they could use or check. Fred wrinkled his nose.

"Let's leave, they are getting all technical." James convinced himself to stand and leave Meg with Alfie. He wasn't sure how to feel about her. He wanted to mistrust her because she was a Slytherin, but every time he forgot what house she was in he wanted to talk to her, to get to know her.

"See you at dinner, Alfie." James and Fred left the other two alone. James knew he had to clear his head of the pretty, brunette, Slytherin.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	4. Prank Planning

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: Thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

**Anya:Yes I'm continuing, don't worry. I've got quite a lot ****written so far and a plan of more to come so this is going to have at least 20 chapters is my guess.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Prank Planning

Fred and James were chatting about quidditch again. James was the Gryffindor captain this year, it was his first year as Captain as he was now a sixth year. James hadn't realized before how difficult being Captain would be, but he'd complained to Alfie around a hundred times about everything he had to do. He'd had to book practices before he'd even chosen his team, Wednesdays from four to five and long practices on Sunday mornings before breakfast. He'd only just scheduled tryouts, he had a vague idea of the people he'd chose as they had been on the team last year, but he couldn't make any precise decisions until tryouts. At the moment Fred was convincing James that a pretty 6th year girl, Mary something, should be put on the team despite the fact she couldn't fly.

"But think of how good she'd look in a uniform." Fred whined.

"I don't care what she looks like in her uniform! Merlin, Fred I can't let the team be bullocks." Fred and James continued to argue.

"We figured out the spells to use."Alfie interrupted the pointless argument. James and Fred exchanged animated expressions, suddenly forgetting their disagreement. James was getting ready to speak, when a voice interrupted.

"Did you tell them yet?" Meg slipped into the bench beside James. Alfie rolled his eyes.

"Well I was in the middle of it." Alfie was teasing her playfully and she responded likewise.

"Sorry!" Meg didn't look very sorry.

Alfie glanced around him and noticed the Gryffindors staring at Meg in shock. They were surprised that a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table. During breakfast and lunch it was common for students to sit at tables other than their own house if they had friends at another table. Dinner was more formal and most people sat with their correct house. No rule stated that you had to sit at your house table for every meal, but it was very rare that Slytherins and Gryffindors would mingle. Slytherins weren't known to mingle in general. Many people thought badly of all Slytherin students. Meg, despite her house, had managed to befriend most of the school, including himself though. She hardly noticed the looks she was getting. Alfie grinned and turned back to the conversation.

"First we conjure the glitter and use an in between of Mobili-Wadawasi , then a Gemino curse and that should do it." He explained.

"Alfie is so brilliant." Meg gushed, causing Alfie to blush.

"You're the one who figured out that saying Mobili-wadawasi would cause the confetti to fly around the whole room." Meg laughed and modestly waved her hand.

"Yeah, but you figured out how the wand movement should go. Much more important if you ask me, the wrong wand movement could cause something to blow up! Plus you thought of the Gemino cure, positively evil really, everytime they touch glitter, more is created." Fred let out a loud guffaw and soon the others joined him in laughter. James was hesitant to join in, not entirely comfortable with Meg sitting beside him. Alfie could see James unsure expression and he almost rolled his eyes at his friend.

James, Fred and Alfie had always been a three person pranking team, none of them trusted anyone else to help with or tell their plans to. Alfie supposed James was feeling jealous, he was never good at sharing friends or the spotlight.

"James, are you okay?" Alfie glanced at James with genuine worry.

"Just peachy." He deadpanned and stood from his seat. "I'm not very hungry though, so I'm going up to the dorm."

Alfie and Fred exchanged looks, suddenly knowing their friend's problem. They could guess James thoughts. Meg waved 'good bye' kindly to James, which was ignored. Alfie let out a disgruntled sigh. After James had left the Great Hall, Meg faced the other two boys.

"Is he going to be okay?" Meg appeared genuinely concerned about James. Fred nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's just being a blighter." Fred snorted into his plate of food. Alfie let out another breath. Meg waited for them to explain further and Alfie continued hesitantly.

"James is… possessive." Meg's curiosity was piqued.

"Oh?" She was awaiting more information.

"He likes his friends, as his friends." Alfie shrugged as further explanation.

"He doesn't do the whole 'new friends' bit easily either. Change isn't his favorite thing." Fred extended the statement. Meg nodded her understanding.

"You should sneak him up some dinner then. He'll probably be starving since his excuse was fake." Alfie was shocked by Meg's kindness as he had been many a time before.

"What? No way! He should suffer." Fred conspired as Alfie nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Bring him some food." She chided the boys as if she were their mothers. They both pouted at her, but didn't disagree. Meg nabbed a napkin and stuffed some of the essentials from dinner into it, folding it safely and handing it to Alfie to pocket.

"I don't understand how you can be so kind when he was being such a berk."

"He'll get used to me eventually." She shrugged. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, my friends keep staring over here." Indeed the group of Slytherin 6th year girls were continually glancing at Meg. They kept frowning toward the Gryffindor table either in disgust or confusion. She gave a wave good bye to the boys and left to return to the Slytherin table.

Alfie tramped into his dorm room and noticed James laying in his bed with a huge pout. Before James could groan about his empty stomach, the napkin full of food was being chucked onto his chest. He grunted from the projectile object, but soon let out a yell of excitement.

"Thanks Alfie, I'm starving!"

"Oh, don't thank me you blighter. I wanted you to starve, but Meg insisted that I bring you food." James felt a little startled and guilty at that.

"She- she?" Alfie gave an angry nod.

"She insisted even after we told her why you left." James sat up straight, food falling onto his bed.

"You what?" A piece of turkey hung from his mouth and he squawked in outrage.

"Oh shut it, you jealous swot." Alfie chucked one of his shoes at James. He ducked and let out a yelp.

"Alright, Alright. I'm sorry!" James cried as more projectiles flew from Alfie's hands.

"Are you really, because honestly I think you'd like Meg if you gave her a chance." James shrugged,

"Would I?"

"I really think you would." James scoffed at his friend.

"I doubt that."

* * *

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	5. Slytherins Aren't So Bad?

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: That made me laugh so much. You'll have to read and find out, I mean they are only just becoming friends!**

**K: Updating mega fast girl!**

**Sorry this is kind of more a filler chapter, but it's important for the story development so... I didn't realize how boring it was until I was rereading it to edit. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Slytherins Aren't So Bad?_

James was thinking about his talk with Alfie the night before. He didn't think he could ever get along with a Slytherin. Slytherins were nasty, lying, cheating, conniving…

"Hey Jamie." James instantly felt guilty about those thoughts.

"Hey Lil." He turned to face his little sister in her emerald green tie and standard black Hogwarts' robes.

James had noticed that Lily hadn't made many friends among her housemates, perhaps because of her brother's opinions. Lily had always been very friendly and got along well with others, she just was never very trusting. Two traits that seemed to clash, but really they made things easier for Lily. Lily had stuck with her friends since diapers, Alice, Hugo, Domonique and Lysander and even in her second year she seemed to prefer them to any of the Slytherins.

James always worried that she was refusing to make friends because of his hatred for all things Slytherin. He felt guilty, but also rather glad that he hadn't had to put up with annoying little Slytherin First years all of last year.

"I was just wondering if your owl was available. Mine is at Teddy's." James nodded.

"Yeah Lil, you can use Crow." He shook his head a little at her. "You know it's alright to borrow a school owl, they have plenty." Lily shrugged.

"I like Crow though." James waved her off.

"What ever, borrow him if you want." Lily thanked James with a ruffle of his hair, causing an undignified squeaked protest from his mouth.

"Brat." He coughed after her.

"Prick." She called over her shoulder. James could hear her giggles even as she left.

His sister might be annoying sometimes, as younger siblings often are, but she was a sweetheart as well. He rethought again his conversation from the night before. If his sister was a Slytherin and so wonderful, then maybe all Slytherins weren't awful.

Maybe he could give Meg a chance.

Only maybe though.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Gryffindors and Slytherins had double potions together. Yet somehow Meg managed to keep up a huge grin across her face and a skip in her step. She walked beside her two best friends. Hannah Belby and Layla West.

"So James Potter, Fred Weasley and Alfie Jordan, huh?" Hannah inquired, with raised eyebrows.

Hannah was one of the girls in Meg's dorm, she had a large personality despite her short stature. She was all curves and attitude, which is why she got along perfectly with Meg. Of course, most people got along well with Meg, honestly.

"We didn't know you were friends with them, is all." Layla was much more tactful.

Layla was Meg's best friend since first year. She was much quieter than her two friends and more peaceable. Her hair was pretty, straight and blonde and her eyes a rich brown. Layla claimed her eyes were mud colored and she wished they looked more like Meg's.

"Yeah, they're interesting. Plus Alfie and I have always been friends since we're both prefects."

"You and Alfie aren't more than friends, right?" Hannah demanded.

"Of course we aren't." Meg chuckled. "Why do you ask Han?" Hannah grinned roguishly.

"No reason." She attempted to fake innocence, causing both her friends to scoff.

"Hm, sure." Meg winked teasingly.

The girls took one of the tables at the back that could seat three, preparing themselves for 90 minutes straight of potions.

"So you like Alfie?" Meg inquired innocently.

"He's cute." Hannah shrugged. "So is James, though I'm guessing you've noticed, eh?"

Hannah elbowed her friend suggestively, causing her to shake her head fondly.

"I bet you want in Alfie's pants!"

"Meg!" Layla was glancing between her two friends, horrified.

James and Alfie had sunk into the seats in front of the girls, unknowing of the fact that the girls had just been talking about them. All three females burst into fits of giggles and shushed each other.

"What's so funny?" James turned around in his seat to stare at the girls. The continued giggling.

"Meg thinks you're good looking, but personally I prefer Alfie." Hannah offered, causing a squeak of embarrassment from Layla and a barking laugh from Meg. Alfie was slowly going pink at the ears.

"I was wrong about you Wood, you have fantastic taste!" James winked at her.

"We all know Meggy has good taste." Layla giggles as she has a playful poke at Hannah. "Better than Han that is."

Hannah shrieked in outrage and rose a hand to her heart. Meg high-fived Layla whilst cackling. Alfie hadn't turned around in his seat until now.

"Well if it's between James and I, I'm sure we all know the correct choice." Hannah and Meg both nodded and spoke at the same time.

"Alfie." Their choice was unanimous and caused James jaw to drop open.

"Hey! I take back what I said! You have horrible taste." Meg waved her hand uncaringly at James.

"No, no. You are good looking, but you're a one night stands kind of guy. Alfie's the boy you bring home to meet your parents." The other two girls nod their acquiescence as if what Meg had said was the most true statement ever spoken. Alfie frowned in confusion.

"Uh, thank you?" He was unsure whether the girls were complimenting him or insulting him. Hannah shrugged.

"I think you are an everything kinda guy, Alfie." She winked, attempting to flirt with him. Alfie reddened and opened his mouth to respond.

"Alright class, attention please!" The potions professor began lecturing after a clap of his hands for attention. His lecture wouldn't stop for another half hour and by then everyone would be rushing around grabbing ingredients and brewing their potions.

After double potions and charms for the Slytherins it was finally lunch time. Hannah was shoving past students in the hall, attempting to make it to lunch quicker. She'd decided that four waffles and ten pieces of bacon was only enough to hold her for a single hour not three. Layla and Meg drifted a ways behind their brisk friend, calmly.

"Are you sitting with us?" Layla wondered pleasantly.

"No, but I will at dinner. Promise." Meg responded with a smile.

"That's fine." Layla meant it, she wasn't the sort to get upset that her friend had other plans. Layla wasn't the sort to get upset in general. Her friends often joked that she was Switzerland with a little white flag flying all the time.

The Great Hall was bustling as students ran to seats and served themselves food. Hannah was already seated at the Slytherin table shoveling food into her mouth with one hand and dishing herself more food with the other. She hardly noticed when Layla took the seat beside her and Meg walked over to the Gryffindor table instead.

"Hullo." Meg greeted the three pranksters gently, eyeing James for permission to sit.

"Hey, take a seat. We were just talking about the prank and you should definitely be in this." She scooched in beside Fred and across from the other two and smiled kindly at James. The other two were viewing him with surprise.

"Excellent, what exactly were we talking about?" Fred went to inform her, but James bewildered them all by answering pleasantly.

"Just reviewing the spell technique and wondering when would be a good day. Fred thought Saturday." Meg thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, Saturdays no good. I've got Quidditch try outs the next day and I don't want those messed with. Let's do it Thursday night?" Her suggestion was agreed to by all three boys, albeit James' was a hesitant.

"We should practice the spell work before then though, we don't want to mess it up and Alfie won't be coming with us…" Fred glanced at the other three.

"I think we have a free at 2:00 tomorrow?" Meg had heard Slytherin and Gryffindor had a study block at the same time on Tuesdays.

"I don't, mines today and thursdays." Fred groaned.

"What period on thursdays?" Meg wanted to know.

"Forth." Fred responded.

"Right after lunch?" Meg looked excited, when Fred nodded confirmation, Meg continued. "Perfect me too, we can go over it together, just us then?" James face was pulling into a small pout, but he agreed to the plan nonetheless.

"Sounds perfect." All four were very happy with their planning and were fairly positive nothing could go wrong. All through the rest of the day they grinned widely. Even when Peeves threw balloons filled with paint, successfully soaking the four in a colorful mess, all they did was roar in laughter and compliment Peeves brilliant prank.

Peeves flew around humming a sickly happy tune all day, splashing students in bright colors. Thursday night couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	6. A Weird Day and Pranks, Hooray!

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: Peeves is interesting, I think. I started really liking him in his last scene of Deathly Hallows when he sang that "Voldy had gone moldy". Thanks for the quick review!**

**K: Thank you! I'm glad the last chapter wasn't ****toooo boring. **

**This chapter should be a lot more interesting then the last, I promise. Plus we get some more Al and the prank finally happens, sorta. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Weird Day and Pranks, Hooray!_

Al had awoken to one of his roommates jumping on his bed screaming, another one running circles around the dorm, the third hopping up and down in place yelling, and the fourth nowhere to be found. He dressed quickly and raced down the stairs only to happen upon his sister hexing another kid while her scarf was on fire beside her in the common room. He snuck past her feeling slightly sorry for the kid on the receiving end of her wand. Next, when traveling down a corridor, he heard a piercing scream and witnessed one of his many cousins chasing after a cat with a piece of parchment in it's mouth.

It was safe to say Al's morning had been more than a little interesting.

When Al walked into the Great Hall he was hardly surprised to see his brother acting just as strange as the rest of the world. James was sitting next to a Slytherin girl at the breakfast table. He recognized her as the girl who'd been with James on the Astronomy tower. Al's bad mood increased at the memory. His dumb brother was always interrupting at the worst times.

Time to give James a taste of his own medicine.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He interjected over James laughter. James glanced up at Al with a scowl. Al had spoken loud enough for most of the Gryffindor's to hear, causing them to turn and listen intently, wanting to know the answer themselves. The Hogwarts gossip mill loved the Potters and loved drama, so put them together and…. Well, it was the most exciting thing possible.

"Excuse me?" James questioned Al.

"Are you dating a Slytherin?" Al glanced at Meg's green and silver tie, pointedly.

"No!" James appeared shocked and he shook his head quickly. Meg giggled at James slightly horrified face.

"I am offended at how quick you are to dismiss our love." She spoke seriously, causing James eyes to grow larger. Al burst into laughter. "Only joking!" She held up her hand reassuringly and winked at Al.

"You know I came over here to annoy my brother, but it looks like you're doing that pretty well yourself." Al slid into the space between James and Meg, shoving James over. James was scowling at him, Al was all to happy to ignore his brother.

"We were never properly introduced." Al stuck a hand out to Meg and offered her a grin. "I'm Al."

"Meg." She accepted his hand and returned his smile. Al turned to James.

"Normally I'd question your well being since you are sitting with a Slytherin, but I've seen stranger this morning." James frowned into his eggs.

"Meg's too nice for people not to like her. Even Slytherin hater James." Alfie informed Albus.

"Really?" Al faced Meg inquiringly. She shrugged.

"I'm just normal nice. Alfie is being sweet." She spoke modestly with a smile Alfie's way. Her answer seemed to confirm Alfie's earlier statement, causing Al to take instant interest in Meg.

Al sat and watched the interactions between James and Meg. He expected for James to be his usual rude self and for Meg to return the feelings. James Potter may hate Slytherins, but they hated him back just as strongly. Instead he witnessed something as strange as the rest of his morning had been.

They got along.

Although, Al supposed it would be hard not to get along with Meg. She was so kind and bubbly and he found himself smiling at everything she did and said. He did notice James' attempts to keep up his pretenses of dislike, but he was failing majorly.

Meg had just finished a rather hilarious story and James was attempting not to laugh. His face contained a strained smile and soon the chuckles were escaping his lips. James' pained expression caused Al much amusement. His brother was too stubborn for his own good.

"Time for class." Al informed everyone just before the bell rung.

"Yes, thanks Al." James rolled his eyes, but stood all the same. "What class do you have?" James asked Meg.

"Herbology." She informed him.

"Alright well we can walk together most of the way. Alfie and I have Care Of Magical Creatures." Meg nodded.

"Sounds good. Nice meeting you officially Al." She waved to Al and left with James and Alfie. Two Slytherin girls caught up to her and began talking animatedly with her. Al smirked a little after his brother, shaking his head.

Meg had slithered her way into James' life and Al had a feeling she'd be staying. James didn't even realize that it was too late for him to keep hating her. He would eventually.

Al spotted Scorpius and ran to catch up with him. He had to tell his best friend all about the crazy morning he'd had. Psycho roommates, scary sisters, strange cousins with cats and his brother liking a Slytherin. Of course, he supposed no day was exactly normal at Hogwarts.

* * *

Meg tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at the clock for the third time that night. Quarter past one. They were five minutes late.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

six minutes late.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Seven minutes late.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Eight minu-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Three soft knocks sounded on the entrance through the Slytherin Common Room. The signal. Meg shoved the doorway open, letting it swing outward. No one stood there, all that was there was an empty hall. The doorway began to close by itself. Meg glanced around the room, looking, looking, looki-

"Ouch!" Someone had stepped on her tapping foot. She reached out and felt a silky material in her hand, she yanked. Fred and James seemed to appear from thin air. She shook her head at them and hissed. "Ready?"

They both nodded. Meg pointed to one set of stairs. "Good luck." She whispered to them, they returned her sentiments and the three were off. Meg up to the girls' and Fred and James to the boys' side. Meg stopped first at the Slytherin First year girls' dorms and creaked the door open slowly. She listened. The only sound was breathing and slight movements on beds.

Meg set to work. Her wand waving and glitter began to fall from the ceiling. She casted the spells as they'd all planned for them to be, she made sure not to cast it too strong, after all they were only first years. Next, Meg moved along to the second years dorm and repeated her previous actions. She kept going doing each dorm room, besides the sixth year girls. When Slytherin house woke, it would be to raining glitter.

Meg tiptoed down the stairs, ready to share her success with the other two boys when she heard it. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs as heavy footsteps came thumping down the stairs. James and Fred whipped down the boys' staircase, eyes wild, next without glancing at Meg they were charging out of the Slytherin Common rooms all together, invisibility cloak flapping in James arms, forgotten.

"Come back here!" A loud voice shouted after the boys and Meg heard another pair of footsteps coming down the other staircase. She stood frozen on the third to last step when Blaise Zabini II revealed himself, a panting, angry mess. He went to sprint out of the Common Room as James and Fred had done, probably in pursuit of the very tricksters, but Meg knew to stop him. She couldn't let the boys get caught.

"Blaise?" She worked to make her voice sound confused and tired as she rubbed her eyes and yawned theatrically. Blaise turned on the spot, his handsome features meeting her.

"Meg?" He was surprised to say the least.

Blaise Zabini II was as good looking as his father, Blaise Zabini the first. His eyes slanted and and brown, cheekbones high and skin dark. At the moment he looked tired and angry and very startled. Meg yawned again for good measure.

"I heard noise and thought I'd check it out." She cocked her head to the side in her best imitation of a confused puppy dog. Blaise was putty in her hands.

"No worries, just some guys were trying to prank Slytherin I suspect." Meg prayed that Zabini hadn't actually realized which boys they were and what prank they were pulling.

"Who?" Her eyes were wide.

"I don't know, think one of them had red hair." Meg wanted to sigh in relief put prevented herself from doing so.

"Should we tell a Professor?" She wondered falsely in concern. As if she'd actually go to a professor.

"No, no." Zabini reassured her. "Everythings fine."

"Where'd you find them." She stepped forward in her curiosity, down the last three steps.

"In my dormitory. Waving their wands and laughing loudly." Meg almost smacked her hand against her head in exasperation. Honestly, how dense could those boys be?

"I'm a prefect, I should come up and check your dorm, just in case." Meg claimed, really she just wanted to finish off the work that Fred and James hadn't. She figured being a prefect was always a good excuse. Zabini believed her instantly and offered his arm to her.

"Let me escort you up." Meg giggled a little at his play chivalry. She'd always found Zabini attractive and considering how quick he was to protect his dorm mates, Meg felt she liked him slightly more now. The two Slytherins ghosted up the stairs silently whispering to each other. Meg was attempting to stifle laughter that Zabini had forced from her with a rather humorous comment.

When they'd made it to the 6th year dorm rooms, Meg made a production of searching the dorm and finding nothing.

"Appears safe." She shrugged. Zabini grinned at her.

"Thank you for checking and keeping my life safe."

"My pleasure, good sir." She gave a faux curtsy, and Blaise bowed back at her.

"Good night then Meg." He climbed into bed and drew his curtains.

"Night." She gently muttered back. Her wand was in the air immediately after Blaise's hangings had closed and she cast the spells quickly over her shoulder as she closed the door to the 6th year boys' dorm. Next, she moved up the stairs further, not going back down as she should. She reached the seventh year dorm and again did the spells. Sparkles misted down around the beds and the boy's who hadn't closed their hangings were already covered in the shimmering stuff.

Meg had to stop herself from sprinting back to her dorm and hiding under her covers. Her nerves were on end as she tiptoed back to her dorm, the only dorm with no sparkling rain. She laid back against her pillow.

Prank successful.

* * *

**Small explanation because I have a feeling I'm going to be asked: Al is in Gryffindor, Lily is in Slytherin. I imagine since a good portion of her family and friends are Gryffindors that she'd figure out how to get into the Gryffindor common room. (Just in case any of you were confused by her being in the Gryffindor common room at the beginning of the Chapter.)**

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	7. Glitter and Quidditch Tryouts

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: Yeah I thought it might've been a little confusing!**

**K: well there are multiple girls in Meg's dorm, 5 to be precise so they can all be suspected, but you can't be positive on which one it was. I'm kind of just writing each kid as I imagine them. I thought that Albus wouldn't be in Slytherin because he seemed rather averse to it, also I didn't think he was shy. I saw him as just kind of annoyed and picked on by his older brother, so that's why he isn't cliche. Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**SamanthaRenee17: Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Glitter and Quidditch Try Outs_

The Slytherin dorms were in uproar. Girls were shrieking, boys cursing, and everyone waving their wands around in the chaos. The 6th year girls slept peacefully, fully unaware to the absolute pandemonium happening just outside their bedroom. All, but one that is. Meg had woken to the first shriek with a huge grin on her face.

Giggles, shrieks and cursing were Meg's new favorite morning sound she decided in that moment. She slowly rose from her bed and began readying herself.

"What the bloody hell?" A loud voice echoed in their dorm. Hannah had sat up straight in her bed, hair mussed and everywhere, blinking wearily.

"Language Han." Layla muttered through a yawn as she too sat up. "What's going on?" She blinked in confusion as more cursing could be heard.

"That's what I just asked!" Hannah yelled in indignation. Layla turned to Meg.

"Don't know I've only just woken from the racket myself, thought I'd put clothes on before going to see it." The other two girls in Meg's dorm, Carol Finnegan and Emma MacMillan had finally awoken too.

"What's that awful racket?" Emma's whiny, nasal voice cried as she clutched her hands over her ears.

"Not this again." Hannah mumbled as Meg repeated what she'd told Layla. The girls decided getting dressed was indeed priority. They yanked on clothes, applied make-up and did hair as fast as they could before cautiously poking out into the hallways. Girls covered in glitter were running up and down the stairs. Glitter covered the floors, rugs and was pouring out the doors to the dorms the girls could see.

"What the bloody hell!" Hannah exclaimed in excitement.

"What a horrid mess!" Emma squawked as she leaned away from the falling glitter.

"The dorms are raining glitter!" A fifth year girl was crying loudly. "It's everywhere!"

* * *

Fred and James were nervous. Had Zabini been able to see them last night? They watched as scowling Slytherins coated in glitter entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They left sparkly trails and bouts of laughter behind them. Even the teachers were chuckling about the sparkly Slytherin table.

Fred was surprised to see that the 7th and 6th year Slytherin boys were coated in the sparkles as well, he figure they must have run into the younger year dorms to check out the commotion.

Meg and her dorm mates walked in clean, earning glares from the other Slytherins. Meg bee-lined for the Gryffindor table, earning herself more glares from the Slytherins. She ignored them all.

"I had to finish it by myself after you guys left last night." Meg's voice was quiet and slightly humorous. She like Fred, James and Alfie had noticed the way all of Gryffindor was listening to their conversation. The Hogwarts student body wasn't dumb. They knew who the pranksters of the school were, and they had noticed that one of the few Slytherins unaffected by the prank was talking to the suspected pranksters. Gryffindors had a duty to the rest of the school to eavesdrop and spread the gossip.

"Sorry, we got kicked out of the library." James invented an excuse for them to be talking.

"It's fine, I talked to Professor Boot and convinced him that it wasn't your fault. Then I did the last two parts of the project." The Gryffindors were growing bored with the talk about potions class and projects and had begun returning to their own conversations.

"You talked to him? Did he…" Fred trailed off realising he couldn't say anything else. Meg shook her head though and whispered.

"Had no clue." Fred let out a breath of relief and heard James do the same.

"Thank Merlin!" He practically shouted. By now everyone was back in their own conversations, they ignored Fred's outbursts, they were a common happening.

The rest of the day was exhilarating for the pranksters and it was something that made James completely forget his nerves about quidditch tryouts the next day. They were remembered the instant Fred reminded James that he was going to have to wake up early. James groaned in worry, hopefully they'd go well.

* * *

James was ready to do something desperate. Maybe fly to the top of the castle and dive off his broom. Or, maybe drown himself in the lake. Yes, quidditch tryouts were really that spectacularly dreadful. James mused that if he did drown himself, perhaps he could first befriend the Giant Squid, it might be a better quidditch player than half of these dunces.

"You look angst filled Potter." The voice was a soft, amused whisper in his ear. James ran a stressed hand through his hair and turned to see Meg's sympathetic face. He let out a loud, indeed angst-filled, sigh.

"None of these blighters even know how to fly." He whined at her. Meg giggled at James' dramatics.

"Ask them to all fly around the pitch, do laps, those who fall off are out." She suggested. James viewed her in amazement.

"How are you so smart?" He muttered in wonder, bringing on more giggles from Meg.

"Oh, go on." She shoved him towards the many Gryffindors attempting to hover on their brooms, some were already tipping sideways and clutched onto the broom for their lives.

"If you're a first year, leave!" James voice boomed, complaints were heard from a few smaller students as they left the field. "You know the rules." James called after them.

Next, he took Meg's advice, requesting everyone make five laps around the field, the fastest they could go. Those who fell rather quickly or putted along incredibly slowly were told to clear the field. About half of the original amount of Gryffindors remained, something James was glad for. His next move was to separate the different positions into sections. He gave each group a few easy drills to run and he flew around them, viewing.

Exercises became continuously harder, creating an easy way of picking out the better players. After many drills, James had finally made his choices. He called the remaining hopefuls into a group around him so he could call out the new positions.

"Chasers are Schmander, Creevey and Corner. Beater, Fred." People began dissipating in anger, frustration and disappointment when their name wasn't called. Those whose names had been said were grinning and in Fred's case doing victory dances. "Keeper; Roxanne and Al, you're seeker."

Most of the rejects left the field with small mumbles and hung heads. However one angry Gryffindor began stomping his feet and screaming at James.

"You just put your family on the team! If I had known you had to be a Potter or Weasley to get on the team, I wouldn't have even tried out." James' anger got to him and he found himself spitting back.

"McLagan you shouldn't have tried out because you absolutely suck and it just happens that my family is all better than you. Hell, I'm guessing a flobberworm would be better than you." The new Gryffindor Quidditch team snickered at their Captain's speech, and some of the spectators chuckled as well. Meg was laughing so hard there were tears streaming from her eyes.

"How dare you, you insufferable prat!" McLagan had pulled out his wand and had it pointed at James. James of course didn't take the clue and laughed madly.

"You are calling me, insufferable. Take a look in the mirror-" James insult was cut short as light flew from McLagan's wand. James' eyes widened, he hadn't had the chance to take out his own wand and the spell was flying straight at his face.

"Detention McLagan!" Meg's voice was clear and scary as she flicked her wand, casting an invisible shield. The flying spell bounced away harmlessly, hitting the grass on the pitch and setting fire. Another flick of her wand and water was spouting on the fire. Meg's eyes were blazing furiously. Her earlier laughter had completely disappeared. James felt nervous at Meg's sudden fury and McLagan appeared to be too, no one had ever seen kind, sweet Meg appear so vicious. "You can bet your head of house will be hearing about how you attacked Potter unprovoked, while he had no wand out to protect him all over not being picked for the quidditch team." James knew that Meg was stretching the tale and he figured McLagan couldn't be too happy about that. He waited for someone to correct Meg's story. No one did.

Every person appeared either too shocked or too frightened by Meg's dagger filled voice and blazing eyes. They all cleared the way as she began to stride off the pitch. She glanced at McLagan once.

"Come along." James swore McLagan was about to pee his pants as he sprinted after Meg. James decided then that Meg wasn't so bad after all, in fact she was sort of brilliant.

"Dude, marry her." Fred muttered to James being the first to speak. James chuckled and joked back.

"You know, I think I might."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to Mexico over February vacation and I don't think I'll have much chance to go online, possibly none at all... so I wont be able to update until after the 24th. I'll try to update ASAP on my week back or if there's a chance of internet in Mexico I'll update then. Sorry guys - I know I've been updating this rather frequently and that will feel like a long wait. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll talk to you agin in a little over a week!**

**Please review?**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	8. Another Round of Quidditch Tryouts

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: glad you liked it!**

**Snuffles4Eva: Next chapter is here, glad you like the story!**

**SamanthaRenee17: Glad you liked the last chapter, we are back to nice normal Meg this chapter. I loved Mexico. **

**Spannieren: thank you!**

**diyame: lil/scor is going to come much much later in the story and isn't the main focus, so if that's the only reason you're reading then you may want to stop... Sorry to ****disappoint! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

**This is a shorter chapter so I'll update again very soon!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Another Round of Quidditch Tryouts_

Meg Wood felt completely at ease, after word had spread about her explosion yesterday no one was crossing her. Not that anyone had really crossed her before, but now they weren't even daring to share their suspicions of her being a part of the glitter prank.

The Quidditch tryouts for Slytherin had barely begun and the people walking on to the field were hesitant. Good, they'll listen to me. She thought with pleasure. Hannah came skipping over to Meg with a huge grin on her face.

"This is brilliant!" She exclaimed at the situation. Meg nodded her agreement and winked at her friend.

Hannah was the only person to skip up to Meg, hug her and give a large greeting. The rest of the Slytherins stopped a fair distance away from her, awaiting her orders.

"Hello Wood." Meg glanced over to see James pulling back from whispering in her ear, just as she had done yesterday. They shared a grin.

"Why are you here Potter?" James shrugged.

"Just in case anyone tries to hex you, I figured I'll be your security today since you were mine yesterday." Hannah chortled at James.

"Please Potter, I don't think anyone is going to risk making Meg angry. They want to stay in one piece." Meg giggled at her friends exaggeration. She surely wasn't that scary, all she'd done was take McLagan to Professor Longbottom's office and explain what had happened. Of course, knowing Hogwarts the rumours about what had happened probably made her out a lot scarier than she was.

"Alright Hannah, off with the others, so I can start." Hannah winked at Meg as she teased.

"Or what, you'll blow me up?" Meg nodded seriously.

"I might, you know?" The two girls burst into laughter. Once the others witnessed Meg's laughter, their nerves began to settle. Their straight backs relaxed and small smiles flickered onto their faces.

"Now that's better." Meg's voice echoed on the pitch. "I don't want a team that only scowls, you have to be pretty too!" More smiles and even a couple chuckles were heard. Meg ran her tryouts similarly to how James had the day before, the difference being she was grinning and kind and everyone willingly did as they were told. Slytherins appeared much more organized and less brash about not being accepted on the team then Gryffindors had been.

"Alright, time for final results!" The finalists gathered around Meg in anticipation. Meg began announcing name. "Beaters are Flint and Creevey, my keeper is Bao, and the lovely chasers are Hannah, Malfoy and Zabini." She shot Hannah a wink when she said lovely.

"Thank you darling!" Hannah responded loudly.

"I believe she was actually talking about me, right?" Zabini winked at Meg.

"It was definitely me." Scorpius argued, good naturedly.

"Hm, yep definitely Malfoy." She said mock seriously as the other two acted very offended.

"I'm ten times prettier than him!" Hannah shrieked, causing laughter from everyone, even James found he couldn't help snickering at the Slytherins.

"Okay, sweetie." Meg patted Hannah's head, causing her to pout. "Dinner time?" Meg suggested, much to everyones merriment.

"Finally!" James allowed Meg to hook her arm through his, Hannah grabbing the other and off they skipped.

* * *

Alfie and Fred raised their eyebrows at James as he sat himself down across from them. James had come skipping into the Great Hall, attached to not just one, but two Slytherin girls. He'd had his arm hooked in Meg's until they had to separate to go to their separate tables.

"So, are you friends with Meg now then?" Alfie questioned innocently.

"Sure, Wood's actually okay." James saw both his friends share looks, Fred began snickering.

"You mean after you gave her a chance, as I suggested, you actually liked her. As I said you would?" James rolled his eyes at Alfie.

"After the thing with McLaggan, how could I not give her a chance?" He pointed out to both of his mates.

"Precisely!" Alfie exclaimed. "I told you that you'd like her." James frowned as he began serving himself food.

"I never said I liked her… She's okay." Fred and Alfie rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever James." The other two gave in for now, both knowing that after James got over his problem with new people he'd love Meg. They knew eventually he'd stop referring to her as 'Wood' and eventually he'd happily invite her to hang out with them. He would want her to hang out with them one day.

Sadly Monday wouldn't be that day.

Monday morning was always dreaded by Slytherin and Gryffindor house, for they had double potions with each other. It wasn't that Professor Boot was a bad teacher, anything but really. It was just the dungeons themselves, they always felt too hot or too cold, which made no sense for a magically heated and cooled school. Plus there was the whole house feud between green and red.

Meg had come into potions with Hannah and they were almost late. Meg had planned that of course. All the seats except four had been taken and the usual three that Layla, Meg and Hannah sat in had been taken.

Alfie and Layla were also late to class. Something Meg had asked Layla to help arrange. Layla had spilled pumpkin juice on Alfie's potions essay this morning, and after apologizing multiple times, they had left together to see if they could fix it.

Meg saw the empty seat beside James, knowing it was saved for Alfie she took it. Hannah seemed surprised as two seats, two rows behind James were open. She shrugged and seated herself there, unknowing of her friends' mastermind plan.

James glared at Meg.

"What are you doing?" She held up a finger, signaling him to show patience as she watched the door. It opened and in walked Layla and Alfie. Layla quickly sprinted to sit in the third open seat with her other two roommates, as she'd planned earlier in the day. Alfie was left to sit with Hannah.

Meg grinned and winked at her friend, who was openly gaping at her. James cleared his throat, angrily waiting for an answer.

"Alfie likes Hannah." She turned and explained to James. He scowled.

"I know that."

"Did you know that Hannah likes Alfie back?" James gaped at her open mouthed and turned to see both his friend and Hannah blushing and glancing at each other inconspicuously.

"So what, you're setting them up?" James wasn't happy that his seatmate had been taken from him. Although he knew it was probably something Alfie didn't mind.

"Sort of." Meg shrugged. "I'm just giving them the opportunity to do it themselves really." James was grumpy the rest of the day.

Alfie was not.

"Can you cheer up?" Alfie joked with James at lunch time.

"Can you cheer down." He grumbled unhappily. Fred chortled.

"You are awfully happy Alf, what's up?" Alfie turned a brilliant shade of red and mumbled quietly.

"Uh, nothing." His friends snorted in disbelief.

"He sat next to Hannah Belby in double potions." James intoned to Fred. Fred's eyebrows rose high.

"The Slytherin with the huge ti-" Alfie cut him off, horrified.

"You better not finish that sentence." Fred chuckled at Alfie's half-threat. James crossed his arms in anger at his friends protectiveness over someone else.

"Or what? You'll blush at me." Fred teased with an evil grin. Alfie was quick to change the subject.

"Oi James, quit moping. You are still my best mate. Just because I like a girl doesn't mean she'll take your place." James felt slightly better at that, even though he knew Alfie was mainly taking the mickey.

"Sorry, it's just first Meg and now another Slytherin girl?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Suck it up." Alfie told him uncaringly. "Both girls are nice."

_James supposed Alfie was right, but still he disliked Slytherins. _

* * *

**Guys I'm back from Mexico with a tan, lighter hair and another update! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review? (Seriously it says 15 of you follow this story and 6 of you favorited it, but only 4 or 5 of you review.)**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	9. The First Quidditch Match

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: And another shout out! I want to go to Canada some day just to see it, but I hate cold so I'd have to go in the summer... Halfie is probs the cutest thing! There will be more next chapter I think, not this one though.**

**I am Lara daughter of Hecate: I love love love you for reviewing! Glad you like it so far.**

**SamanthaRenee17: Well I have a friend who is pretty similar to Meg in the fact that she's just so incredibly sweet and it's hard not to adore her because she's a genuinely nice girl. Also I think everyone has a friend who is a bit blunt and hyper like Hannah, or you at least know someone similar. I'm not sure otherwise though. To picture things you'll just have to use your imagination, perhaps picture someone you know like one of the characters and change their features a bit to fit my characters? Thanks for the review! **

**Spannieren: You're fab! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The First Quidditch Match_

James had awoken nervous, the first quidditch match of the season was today and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Previous years James had been very excited to beat Slytherin into dust. Now he found himself hesitant and he blamed his new found friendship with Meg.

James' friendship with Meg was still new and since he enjoyed her company he was anxious that a fight woukd occur all because of a Quidditch match. James felt distraught and couldn't help but blame Meg for it. When she walked in and gave her usual perky 'Good morning!' James snapped back at her,

"Is it?" Meg was a little startled by his response to her greeting, but she smiled kindly at him anyway.

"Sure, we'll have a friendly, competitive game of quidditch. You're going down Potter!" Her chuckle made James feel entirely better about his worries.

"Please, Gryffindor will beat Slytherin into a pulp!" James jeered and stuffed bacon into his mouth. His previous nerves were slowly being forgotten.

Meg waved her goodbye to the boys wishing Fred and James "Luck." and clarifying after that she meant bad luck of course, with a wink. She'd only gone over to wish them a good morning and spew a few friendly insults. Both of these things caused James to feel increasingly better about the game.

After his team was ready James gave them his newly prepared pep talk.

"I don't care what team we're facing, all I care is we beat them." He eyed each teammate and added as an afterthought. "Oh, and use the techniques we went over in practice. Fool proof those are."

The team let a whoop as they exited the changing rooms. Fred clapped James on the back.

"Best before match speech ever." He winked and followed the rest of the team.

Upon entering the pitch the noise was deafening. The crowd was cheering, booing and screaming. Some people were clamoring excitedly about the game and other were just yelling to make noise. It was exhilarating.

"I want a nice, clean game." The very old Madam Hooch warned as she did each year. For once though, Slytherins and Gryffindors might listen. It wasn't entirely likely, but you never knew when competing Captains were friends. "Captains shake hands."

Meg and James grasped hands in a friendly matter, Meg winked at James and gave his palm a quick squeeze. Then hands were released and brooms were mounted. The whistle blew and the players took to the air, chasers zooming around with the quaffle almost immediately.

James and Fred sped around and protected their team. They stopped bludgers from colliding with teammates and propelled them to the threats on Slytherin team.

James was forced to keep hitting the bludger away from Al, as he was Flint's main target. James hit the bludger towards the back of Flint's head, hoping to get rid of the threat to his brother's life. Fred was aiming bludgers at Zabini, who kept ramming his full body into Caroline Creevey.

"Hey lay off my sister Zabini!" Chris called as he accepted the quaffle from Zabini and scored.

"Thanks bro!" Caroline snatched the quaffle after it'd been scored with and soared to the other side of the field and scored to a loud cheer in the green part of the crowd.

"Brother and sister competition down there folks." The commentator called over the crowd. Usually that kind of scene would cause James endless amounts of humor. However, James wasn't paying attention to any of that anymore.

"The snitch, Wood has seen the snitch!" That's where it all went wrong. Meg was diving for the snitch as Albus followed behind her, attempting to catch up to her.

Flint was an idiot; thats the first thought James had. The second was 'Shit' as he watched the bludger whizzing toward Meg's chest. His last thought was screamed aloud.

"NO!" James dived forward. Maybe he was ridiculously stupid, maybe he was too brave or maybe he had a death wish. Whatever it was, it caused him to fly his broom between Meg and the bludger hit by Flint the dumbass.

SMASH!

Blinding pain,

falling,

blackness.

* * *

"James you're such a sweet idiot." He'd heard the soft, humoured voice as his head swam, trying to escape the blackness. He awoke to blinding light, his hands flew to his eyes and covered them. He groaned.

"Finally! You're awake!" Fred's voice was much too loud and caused James to clutch at his head and groan again. Another voice shushed Fred.

"Pomfrey said he almost got a concussion from the bludger."

"What happened?" James inquired in his confusion. He blinked, allowing his eyes to become used to the bright light. He saw his three friends seated beside him. Meg on one side, Fred and Alfie on the other. His brother was there too, standing at the end of his bed.

"Flint hit a bludger at me, but he miscalculated and it was flying straight at Meg. Then you decided to be incredibly dumb and jump in front of the bludger. It hit your bat and the bat smacked you in the head." Al explained with irritation. He took the seat beside Meg rather angrily.

"You're supposed to swing the bat mate." Fred informed him.

"It was very sweet of you to protect me." James grinned slightly at Meg's words. His headache had to be worth that sweet and caring look she fixated on him. "Plus all the Slytherins love you now. Heard you're invited to the celebratory party later." Meg's grin grew and James' turned into a scowl.

"Next time let it hit her." Fred whispered conspiratorially.

"Next time I'll aim it at her myself." James grumbled. He never liked losing a game of quidditch, plus his head was throbbing unbearably. He didn't think he could deal with the teasing his friends would want to lather upon him. Perhaps at a later time, but now all he could think of was his throbbing head. Luckily, Ms. Pomfrey came in at that moment and shooed the others out.

Ms. Pomfrey was the daughter of Madam Pomfrey, the nurse who'd been at school when James' dad had gone. Ms. Pomfrey was very similar to her mother judging by his fathers descriptions of her. Ms. Pomfrey was short, and had short brown hair that she kept in a loose bun, she had a right temper too. She always insisted on being referred to as Ms. as her mother had been Madam.

"You again." She huffed at James. He changed his mind, it wasn't so lucky that she'd come and scared off his friends. He'd prefer Meg's face over Pomfrey's snide remarks even if the latter meant his head would stop feeling as if it was splitting itself in half . "Drink this."

She stuffed a drink into his hands and watched him gulp it down quickly. James had learned never to let the awful medicines last and to always get rid of them as quick as possible. He made a face at the bitterness that managed to touch his tongue, but soon his head was cool and light. It no longer throbbed like a rave party was happening inside of it, this he was very thankful of.

"Sleep." Ms. Pomfrey ordered him.

"But-" James wanted to argue. He felt better and all he wanted to do was complain about quidditch to his friends.

"No buts, just snoring." Her look dared him to argue, he almost did. To be honest though, he was extremely tired and sleep did sound fantastic, even if he had just woken up. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Napping was always good.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review? **

**Thanks- Jenn**


	10. Another Prank

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: No I shall NOT give you another shout out since of course you didn't leave me a very sweet review!**

**k: Thanks, the updates love you back! :P **

**SamanthaRenee17: thank you for such kind feedback!**

**Spannieren: yeah teammates and friends can tease in the best way. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Another Prank_

James was freed from the Hospital Wing on Sunday night, giving him enough time to do homework and not miss any classes. He wasn't nearly as excited about that as Ms. Pomfrey expected him to be.

Homework wasn't the only thing causing James to wish he was still in the Hospital Wing. All of Gryffindor house seemed angry with him and the Slytherins kept thanking him and slapping him on the back. A few of the thank yous were actually genuine as Meg's friends wanted him to know they appreciated him keeping her safe.

However worse was the teasing. James' teammates had somehow managed to enchant a beater's bat in each knight in the castles hand that they'd bang their head with when James walked past. He already had headache from the banging as he finally made it to potions class.

Since the last potions class, where Meg had stolen Alfie's seat, every potions class after she'd sit beside James and Alfie would sit with Hannah. James was growing accustomed to it and decided it wasn't so bad after all. Professor Boot loved Meg and she was excellent at potions, so sitting beside her gave James an advantage to the rest of the class.

Alfie was smart, he was brilliant and had gotten an O in potions last year, but Meg was equally, if not better at potions. It seemed to come naturally to her and she retained all the tips and information that Professor Boot said, easily. She was also more apt to help James with his potions than Alfie had been. Alfie enjoyed ignoring James and pretending he didn't exist during potions class, Meg gave him full attention. James loved attention.

Meg even answered the notes James would pass her. Something that thrilled him, because Alfie had always refused to even read the passed notes until after class had ended. Then Alfie would just respond face to face. What good was a passed note if it's not answered in note form too?

Wood, I'm bored.

_Potter we are in class._

Hence why I'm bored.

_Then put a dungbomb in Flint's cauldron._

That's brilliant!

And that's how James earned his second detention because of Meg, the first had been when he'd been searching for her after she'd stolen the map. He pouted after that and sent another note her way.

Now I have detention!

_Serves you right, you put a dungbomb in Flint's cauldron!_

James grinned at the notes as he reread them in detention later. Meg was beginning to grow on him. As much as he hated all things Slytherin, James couldn't bring himself to hate Meg. Even if she'd cost him a quidditch game, earned him two detentions and caused most of Gryffindor house to be angry with him. For some reason he wanted to spend more time with her instead of avoid her like he should.

Any new prank ideas?

He sent the note to both Fred and Meg. Meg's response was instant and Fred's came a few minutes after.

_Makeup on boys?_

_**Put guys in dresses, it'll mess with their egos.**_

James grinned at the similar ideas, his own blooming in his head. Perhaps a combination of the two…

"Mister Potter. Are you cleaning?" Professor Boot's voice cut through James thoughts.

"Of course Professor." He responded cheekily and returned to scraping guts off the potions tables. It was pranking time, after all Halloween was only two weeks away.

* * *

Mindie Burke was walking to meet up with her latest fling. A boy named something Perry or maybe it was Peanie? Either way, he was cute and had abs and that's all that really mattered to her. She turned the corner and there he stood.

To her absolute horror he didn't look nearly as attractive as he should. His face was painted like the muggle clowns that she'd seen in muggle circus advertisement posters. His nose red, eyes covered in too much blue eye shadow, his lips a horrendous hot pink, skin pasty and cheeks bright fuscia. She let out a horrified shriek.

He was staring at her equally shocked and disgusted.

"What happened to your face?" She squealed in horror. He spoke at the same time as her.

"What are you wearing?"

Mindie glanced down at her school robes, only to see they weren't her school robes. She was dressed in a puce colored potato sack. Another scream filled the hallway.

"What's all the racke-" Meg had come around the corner and had to stifle her laughter. "Oh." She squeaked.

"What am I wearing?" Mindie wailed in dismay.

"Looks to be a potato sack." Meg answered smartly. Mindie wailed again and took off down the hall in terror.

Perry or Peanie ran after her calling behind her.

"Does this mean we aren't going to snog?"

Mindie had no clue what happened to her or Perry/Peanie, but she knew she didn't want anyone to see her like this. It was beyond embarrassing and she had a reputation to uphold.

* * *

Meg grinned after her cousin and the random guy she'd been with. She knew exactly what had happened to them, it had been cracking her up all day. Halloween was on Friday, two days away and she, Fred, and James had decided it was the perfect day for a prank. They'd cast a spell only three hours before on the exits to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. Any person to leave the Hufflepuff dorms would exit with a face of clown makeup and any person to exit the Ravenclaw dorm would exit with a horrid outfit, like Mindie's potato sack.

Despite the fact that Mindie was Meg's cousin she felt no amount of guilt at seeing her so upset. Mindie and her two sisters; Maddie and Melanie had always been absolute terrors. Every family reunion or gathering the three girls would torment Meg until she was planning on choking one, hexing the other and setting the third on fire. She was glad that two of them would be walking around in potato sacks that day.

It was only around 7 in the morning, Meg suspected Mindie had been about to snog the Hufflepuff boy with the face of makeup, which is why she'd been awake so early. Meg had awoken at four to set the charms up with the boys and returned to sleep for only two hours before she found herself wide awake again. She'd decided to head down to the breakfast table, hoping other early morning risers would be there too.

Much to her great pleasure, a few extremely ridiculous Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were at their tables. The few early rising Gryffindors and Slytherins were sniggering to themselves. Meg skipped over to the Gryffindor table where James already sat.

"Hello." She said much too cheerily for 7:06 on a Wednesday morning. James grinned back just as awake and happy as she was.

"Good morning." He winked at her. She took the seat across from him and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"How's your morning?"

"Oh, it's alright." James grin suggested that his morning was a fair bit more than just 'alright.' Meg sipped her juice before responding.

"Yeah, mines about the same I'd say." Her stifled giggles revealed her mood to be precisely like James'.

The two early risers sat, sipped juice, chatted and watched each new Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff enter the hall, their attire calling new found hilarity. The best reactions were when the victim hadn't noticed the problem with themselves until after they'd shrieked at a housemates appearances.

Alfie came down around 8 o'clock and instantly had to stifle his laughter, Fred didn't even pretend to attempt at hiding his loud guffaws when he entered the mostly filled Great Hall at 8:30.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Herbology with the Ravenclaws was a class of hilarity. The Biting Buttercups appeared to hate the Ravenclaw's horrid attire so much that they bit more and some even wilted. Even better was Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Any double period was usually dreaded, but from the moment Meg walked into the classroom she knew it couldn't be too bad.

Meg and her friends arrived early to class and seated themselves at the perfect vantage point. Professor Greening had missed breakfast that morning, as he normally did, taking in an extra hour of sleep and sneaking snacks through his first class. When the first painted face of a Hufflepuff entered his classroom he quite literally fell from his chair. He quickly jumped back up and gaped. Once the rest of the Hufflepuffs had gotten to class Professor Greening was much too stunned to pay full attention to the lesson.

There were many flying objects, whizzing every which way that class. Professor Greening hardly noticed as he tried to keep his eyes averted from the colorful faces so as not to laugh, the best way he could do this was by leaving the room or putting his head down on the desk. Altogether double charms was a breeze.

Lunch came next and the pranks were still just as funny as they had been all day. Meg, Fred and James high-fived whenever they saw people snickering at others appearances. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had somehow figured out how to escape the fate of their housemates. Dominique Weasley was one of them.

"Really? You couldn't have warned me first?" Dominique was a willowy copy of her mother, light french accent included.

"Sorry Dom, all are at risk of pranking." Fred claimed cheekily.

"Oh, Gryffindors too zen, huh?" She inquired angrily.

"Well…" James and Fred glanced hesitantly at each other.

"Of course! I helped prank Slytherin so we'll do Gryffindor next. It's only fair." Meg informed Dominique much to James and Fred's chargin.

"What?" Both boys yelped. Meg gave them a stern gaze. James gave in immediately.

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in surrender. Fred pouted and didn't agree. Of course he didn't disagree either. Dominique left the table satisfied, she tripped over the flat ground and cursed in French.

"She may be 1/8th veela, but I think she's the most klutzy thing ever." James mused. Meg giggled before smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Oi, be nice."

Transfiguration wasn't nearly as fun as the previous classes, being only Slytherins and filled with a long lecture and note taking. Meg's hand was cramped by the time she got to a double period of History of Magic. That was even worse than Transfiguration, even with the Ravenclaws.

When class ended Meg didn't get the satisfaction of returning to her dorm with her mates, or going to meet James, Fred and Alfie in the library. Instead her and Hannah made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch for practice. They chatted awhile.

"How's it going with you and Alfie?" Meg watched Hannah's grin come to her face.

"I think I'm getting somewhere. I was able to make him blush four times last potions class." Meg giggled and opened the door to the changing rooms, ushering Hannah in.

"Quidditch time!" Meg cheered. Hannah let out a loud groan.

"I hate Wednesday practices." She moaned again. Meg scowled at her playfully.

"Watch it, I might kick you off the team."

"Or blow me up?" Hannah suggested helpfully.

"Or that." Meg winked as the two girls grabbed their clothes to change in to.

.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review? **

**Thanks- Jenn**


	11. The Great Blaise Zabini

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: Since you didn't review again, I'm obviously not giving you a shout out or telling you how awesome you are and how excited about Halfie in the next chapter i am. I'm totally not telling you that Halfie progresses LARGELY in the next chapter, nope. Not me. **

**k: glas you thought so! I was hoping that would be getting across. **

**SamanthaRenee17: Yes well don't worry more action is coming... **

**Spannieren: thank you!**

**Hashi: Thanks for the review. Actually, if you reread the chapter where Meg picks her team for quidditch, you'll see that Scorpius is one of the people she picks, he also has been mentioned and even had a couple lines in the story already. I do plan on making both him and Lily bigger characters later on. Rose will also be in the story, but all of them are younger than James and aren't the main focus of this story. James is the main character. Also I've had some Lily parts already too. There will be more of them though!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: _The Great Blaise Zabini

Meg ended practice 15 minutes later than normal and by the time the team had changed and cleaned up it was already 5:40. Dinner was 20 minutes away and Meg knew James would be waiting for her. It was their new thing, waiting for eachother. Alfie didn't appreciate quidditch as much as Meg and James so he could care less how their practices went. Fred had other friends to attend to, or so he claimed whenever the two would begin their rants on running a whole quidditch team. Leaving James and Meg to walk with each other alone.

"Hey Meg!" Blaise called after her before she could go very far.

"Oh, hey Blaise." She smiled kindly at him and waited for him to catch up to her. Blaise fell into step beside her.

"Walk to the castle with me?" Meg knew James would be waiting somewhere nearby for her, but she did want to talk with Blaise.

"Actually I already have a walking buddy, but maybe you could join us?" She invited and crossed her fingers behind her back. Blaise agreed to amicably, causing a grin to overtake Meg's face.

"So any clue who pranked the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs? It was humorous I'll admit." Meg winked.

"No clue." Was her response. The two chatted and started back to the castle. Meg glanced around for James, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Meg, I was wonderi-" Blaise had started to ask a question. Meg hoped she knew what that question was, she hoped that the question was going to make her incredibly happy. Unfortunately before she could discover the nature of the inquiry, another voice interrupted.

"Meg! You walked straight past me and I didn't even notice, saw the back of your head and reali-" James was jogging up beside them. His voice and manner changed quickly from friendly to disgusted. "Oh, Zabini."

He viewed Blaise with the look someone gives a piece of gum stuck to their shoe.

"Potter." Blaise peered at James from over his nose self-importantly.

"Blaise this is my walking partner." Meg laughed nervously noticing the two boys' instant animosity towards each other. Blaise glanced at James once more before yanking the entrance door open, holding it for Meg.

"I'll see you around Meg." He winked and made off. Meg glanced back at James who'd just managed to catch the door before it smacked him in the face.

"You have the worse timing!" Meg exclaimed, not exactly angry, but definitely exasperated.

"Sorry?" James' question was ignored as Meg huffed and looped her arm through his.

"I'm starved, practice was grueling." The two chatted quidditch and nothing but all the way to dinner and through most of dinner as well. That is until Alfie let out a loud strangled noise from his throat and claimed;

"There is such thing as too much quidditch and you two passed it around twenty minutes ago."

* * *

James had awoken still buzzed with happiness from yesterdays pranking success and his long chat on quidditch with Meg. Quidditch always left James in a better mood. Thursdays were rather boring and it was going normally as ever for James. The spells on Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had worn off, breakfast and divination were boring and Free Period was full of lounging around and pretending to work. At the end of free period, he'd walked down to wait for Meg at her classroom and together they and Alfie bagan traipsing to potions.

"Hey Meg." Zabini called out loudly, waving his hand at her. Meg tittered shyly and wiggled her fingers back at him. This shocked both James and Alfie, considering Meg was not a shy girl and she didn't titter. Zabini was striding over to the group smoothly. He ignored both James and Alfie with a sort of vengeance. James supposed that it was better than the staring match they'd had the afternoon before.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?' She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and fluttered her eyelashes slightly. James eyebrows rose in surprise, he exchanged a look with Alfie who appeared just as baffled.

"Chris got detention this Saturday and can't go to Hogsmeade, so it looks as if I'll be going alone." Zabini sighed, mock sadly. James and Alfie frowned, and wondered why Zabini thought that Meg would care about his Hogsmeade plans.

"What a shame." The smile pulling at Meg's lips suggested she didn't really believe it was such a shame at all.

"Unless," Zabini spoke slowly as if the idea had just come to him. "perhaps you're free and want to go with me?" At this suggestion James and Meg had two very different reactions. A huge scowl split James face and he was ready to tell Zabini exactly what he could do on his Hogsmeade weekend. Meg's voice beat James' though.

"It's funny you ask, my plans were just cancelled and I was looking for someone to fill them." Meg bit her lip and tucked another curl behind her ear.

"Perfect. See you at nine thirty then?" Zabini grinned with satisfaction.

"In front of the Great Hall." Meg confirmed with a wink, Zabini swaggered off to Potions ahead of them.

"I thought you were coming to Zonkos with us!" James voice was outraged and he attempted clearing it, hoping neither of his friends would notice. Judging by the snigering coming from Alfie, that was unlikely. James couldn't help it though, he and Meg had been becoming good friends and he felt jealous to have to share her already.

"I'll meet up with you after the date." Meg shrugged it off. James glared at the floor and shuffled his feet forward. The three made their way to potions.

"What time will that be?" James muttered moodily.

"How about one, I'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks and we can go to Zonkos after?" James perked up slightly at the mention of Zonkos, but still had a small pout on his face when he finally gave consent to the plan. Meg shared a grin with Alfie, it was no secret how possessive James got over his friends and definitely an understatement to say he disliked Blaise Zabini II.

"Awe. Jamie don't be jealous, you're still my number one guy." Meg leaned forward and kissed James' cheek before skipping into the potions classroom. James strutted in happier now, he was Meg's number one guy. Maybe it was only as a friend, but he was better than Zabini. It didn't even matter that she'd been half-joking when she'd said it.

"Good morning Professor!" Mag sang before taking her seat. Zabini, who'd gotten to class a few moments earlier turned and winked at Meg.

"Good morning Miss Wood." Professor Boot rolled his eyes at his cheery student, but managed a smile all the same. Professor Boot was a kind, but stern teacher. He'd always been rather good at potions when he'd gone to school and he'd found he was even better at teaching the subject. Meg was one of his favorite students, being one of the few that brought sunshine to the classroom with her 100 watt smile. Plus her potion making was adept and she listened to his advice well.

James slid into the seat beside Meg and glared at Zabini, who was still making eyes at Meg. Alfie chuckled knowingly at his friend and took the seat behind him and beside Hannah Belby.

"Today we will be making-" James had already tuned Professor Boot out, an impressive feat as he'd barely said five words to the class. James didn't care much about how mincing leaves was better than crushing them or any other tips that Professor Boot had for them. James was stuck in a pattern of glaring at the back of Zabini's head or gazing at Meg.

Meg was diligently scrawling down notes and hanging onto every word the Professor spoke. James should've been reflecting similar actions, but was too distracted by the way Meg pushed her dark curls out of her heart shaped face. He was too distracted by the way Meg's eyes were entirely focused on the lesson, lighting up in understanding. Or by Meg's hand with long fingers, that wrote smoothly. Or by her handwriting itself, unfurling across her parchment in neat loops, the letters n, m and e curling with extra flourishes. James found it rather endearing, really.

A cough from behind James interrupted his peaceful thoughts, a glance behind him revealed it wasn't a cough at all. It was a snigger. A snigger coming from James' so called best friend. Alfie sat smirking at James pointedly, he chucked a piece of crumpled parchment at James' face. surprising James as Alfie did not pass notes in class. James caught it before it could smack him in the nose. He turned back to face the front, while unfolding it.

'You've got drool on your chin'

James turned to glare at Alfie and chucked the note back at him. Alfie had begun sniggering again as James attempted to inconspicuously wipe at his chin with his robe sleeve.

"Potter?" James heard his name echo throughout the classroom in a question. He glanced up and noticed Professor Boot looking at him expectantly. It was obvious the Professor hadn't noticed James lack of attention to the lesson, or perhaps he did notice and this was his way of reprimanding him. Either way James had no idea what Professor Boot's inquiry had been and since he hadn't paid any attention to the whole lesson he couldn't make something up that would be close enough.

"Wormwood." Meg's soft whisper brought relief to James.

"Uh, Wormwood. Professor." James called out loudly. Professor Boot nodded happily, satisfied with the correct answer.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor." He turned around and continued his short lecture. James still was tuning him out, despite being put on the spot a mere six seconds ago.

'Thank you.' He mouthed to Meg, she simply smiled and shook her head fondly in response. James felt his temper about Zabini slowly slip away with that little smile. Honestly, no one could stay mad at Meg when she had those perfect teeth, surrounded by pink, pink lips and her bright, bright blue eyes.

"Alright you can get started now. It's a quick potion so you should have plenty of time. Work with the person next to you to speed up the process." James glanced at the clock and saw that only ten minutes had gone by, they still had thirty-five before the bell rung. James almost groaned, but was stopped by Meg speaking.

"I'm guessing you have no clue what we're doing, so I'll get materials. Flip to page 347 in our books." She gracefully stood and trailed over to the supplies closet. James opened his textbook to page 347 just as he'd been told to do. He shoved the book to the front, center of his and Meg's connected desk. Meg returned with the ingredients and began giving James orders, divvying up the work.

They poured over the textbook together, James only leaning in when she did, after all he didn't need to read the directions when Meg kept giving him step-by-step instructions. Besides instructions, Meg gave James different tricks to making the potion more potent. James couldn't say he cared much about the potions aspect and learning, but he quite enjoyed when Meg would lean over and take his hands in her own.

"No do it more like this. There ya go!" Meg guided his rough hands with her soft ones, chopping the pixie leafs into diamonds rather than rectangles. James would mess it up when Meg let his hands go on purpose, just so her long smooth fingers would clasps his again. He got the large satisfaction of seeing Zabini glance toward them every so often and glare at James. The whole reason James continued to mess up was to anger Zabini.

Meg shook her head at him. "Are you messing up on purpose?" Her voice was a squawk of indignation and suspicion. James shrugged.

"Oops?" He suggested with a grin. Meg jokingly glared at him.

"You're wasting valuable time, do it yourself." James snickered until Meg hit him upside the head with her hand. "Smart arse." She muttered to him.

"Oops." He offered again, earning himself another smack upside the head.

* * *

**Exciting Hannah/Alfie progress next chapter! Plus more insight on Zabini... kind of. **

**Please review? **

**Thanks- Jenn**


	12. Face-Offs and Face-ons

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: Well since you don't know about the exciting Halfie coming up in this chapter then you definitely don't know that the ending of this chapter may cause slight squealing. Also I'm not thanking you for not reviewing, you know since you didn't review... oh man this is getting more and more confusing every time, I mean it's not?**

**SamanthaRenee17: In that case I appreciate each review even more then before! Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Hashi: That's alright I understand completley! I've been totally out've it this week since I had vaca last week and now I have slight jet lag and vaca brain. Thank you for another review! I'm glad you like my characters, I like them too. OH I'VE GOT GREAT AL/JAMES STUFF WRITTEN FOR LATER! I shouldn't say more... but I promise that Lily and Al will both tease James lots.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Face-offs and Face-ons (Wow, really dumb, but it makes me laugh, so...)_

Saturday had finally come, Meg had been looking forward to it since Thursday before potions. Every student waited for Hogsmeade weekends impatiently, but ones with dates made the minutes pass by even slower than usual. Halloween hadn't been very exciting, just another day of classes. The teachers had attempted to come up with 'cool' and 'fun' activities that were Halloween related for the students. Meg hadn't been impressed. The feast had been it's normal large and impressive thing, causing Meg to not exactly care about that either.

But finally, finally it was Saturday.

James had walked over to Meg at the Slytherin table. She had attempted to tame her wild hair, although there wasn't much you could do about curls and she had given herself a small amount of eyeliner. Her outfit was flattering, a v-neck dark blue jumper on top of tight black jeans with boots.

"How do I look?" She asked him panicky. James was confused by her sudden interest in her appearance and how she'd barely greeted him.

"Beautiful." He shrugged as the truth slipped from his mouth.

"Really?" Meg let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I hope you have fun at Hogsmeade." She jumped up from her seat and kissed James cheek before going off to where Blaise was waiting for her outside of the doors.

Her date was fun. Blaise and Meg started off chatting about quidditch, something Meg could go on for hours about honestly. At some point Blaise must've grown bored of that subject because he quickly moved on to potions. They eventually moved on from school as a subject and talked about their family and friends, telling hilarious stories.

"He didn't?" Meg snorted in joy as the two left their fifth shop that day.

"I swear he did." Blaise promised with a returned laugh. Meg glanced at the time and saw it was already one ten. James was going to be angry. Luckily she was almost at the Three Broomsticks now. She let out a sigh.

"I had a lot of fun." She started.

"Date doesn't have to end yet." Blaise told her. Meg sighed again.

"I promised James and Alfie that I'd meet up with them at one." Blaise's face fell and he scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Potter?" Meg nodded.

"Yeah, we're friends." She informed him, although she was sure he already was aware of the fact.

"Hm." Instead of really acknowledge the information Zabini leaned in and kissed Meg.

They stood in the cold, breath intermingling right out front the Three Broomsticks. Meg felt Zabini deepen the kiss, his mouth opening, she reciprocated quickly. Her hands went to his jacket and pulled him into her. He pulled away then, a huge smirk on his face.

"You'll go on another date with me?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Meg felt slightly breathless.

"How about a picnic on Wednesday for lunch?" She nodded at his suggestion.

"Sounds perfect." He winked and waved.

"See you around Meg."

"Yeah." She reiterated. Blaise's back disappeared as he turned a corner. Meg let a grin overtake her face and she stood for a little longer in the cool air.

"You're late." The voice was colder than the air. Meg whipped around, coming face to face with James.

"Sorry, I lost track of the time." Meg apologized genuinely as she wondered how long James had been standing there behind her. He didn't say anything, all he did was shrug and start into The Three Broomsticks. Meg followed quickly. "I really am sorry."

She told him, but still got no answer.

* * *

James stood outside of the Slytherin dorms waiting for Meg impatiently. He tapped his foot and glanced at his watch. Meg had forgotten her potions book and ran back to get it, James offered to walk back with her and was now despairing. He felt as if Meg had been gone an hour, in actuality it had only been two and a half minutes.

The Slytherin Common Room door swung out, James face eagerly glanced up, hoping for Meg. His face morphed into a quick scowl when it wasn't Meg. It was Zabini. James glanced back down at his watch, prepared to ignore Zabini completely.

"Stay away from Meg." The voice hissed, spitting like a real snake might.

"Excuse me?" James glanced up at Zabini incredulously.

"She's not yours. She's my girlfriend, so back off." James' patience with Zabini was always short, but he felt it ebbing away faster than normally. He tried grasping the last strings of calm he could, but they were yanking away powerfully. Deep breaths he told himself.

"So what?" His voice was cold and it took a lot of strength not to pull his wand on the slimy git. James clenched his hand in a fist, knowing Meg wouldn't appreciate her boyfriend ending up in the Hospital Wing.

"So you're a Gryffindor. Meg deserves better than the likes of you and you know it." Zabini spat the words out menacingly. James hand went to his pocket, grasping his wand. He took another deep breath, stopping himself from pulling the weapon out.

"I'm better than some pureblood supremacist that imagines himself superior because his daddy won best smile award in Witch Weekly." James was rather proud of his insult. Zabini clenched his teeth and hissed at James again.

"Like I said she's not your girlfriend. So stay aw-" James laughed humorlessly.

"She isn't yours either, but she is my friend." Zabini suddenly appeared triumphant as he spoke the next words.

"But I get to kiss her Potter and let me tell you, she's a fantastic snog." Zabini stalked off with his evil smirk. James growled and turned to punch the wall behind him after Zabini was out of sight. It's been hard enough to watch that slime kiss Meg outside The Three Broomsticks the day before, let alone hear more about it.

"What did the wall ever do to you Jamie." Meg teased as she skipped over to him, potions book in hand. James didn't answer, but followed her. Meg stuffed her book in her bag before grabbing for James hand. She brought them to a halt as she examined James throbbing pink knuckles.

"I'm fine." James muttered, knowing what she was thinking. She giggled at that and shook her head.

"No, but you will be once I heal this." Meg's wand was in her hand before James could protest. She tapped his knuckles, they felt like they'd been doused in icy water for a brief moment. The throbbing pain dwindled away, leaving James' hand as good as new.

He smiled at Meg and thanked her. He wasn't sure how she managed, but she turned his bad mood to sunshine in a mere second. She always seemed to do that. Skipping into the rain falling over your head and dragging the rainbow behind her, forcing the storm away. With a sigh James looped his arm in Meg's and walked with her to potions.

Her usual smile was so bright. James decided he wouldn't tell her about Zabini, there was no need to ruin her good mood. No reason to cause problems just because James hated Zabini. Meg was happy and that's all that mattered.

Upon arriving at potions, James noticed Alfie and Hannah were already sat together. James sent Meg a knowing look. She winked as they took the seats in front of their friends.

"Did you have fun with Chris yesterday?" Meg turned in her seat and asked Hannah innocently.

"Chris Creevey was known to be a whiz in Transfiguration and Hannah was awful at the subject, to put it kindly. She nodded.

"Yeah, actually he was really enlightening." Hannah was excited about finally understanding a new theory. Alfie didn't know this however. His face was slowly turning redder at the girls' discussion.

"Oh, I bet." Meg winked at Hannah and turned in her seat as Professor Boot began the lesson. James grinned at the flash of anger and pure jealousy on his friend's face. He glanced over to Meg to see a rather evil smirk. Cunning Slytherin down to her last bone.

When potion brewing began, Alfie immediately offered to grab the supplies for Hannah. He returned to their shared desk and offered her his help a few moments later. Meg was grinning wider and wider at the obvious flirting Alfie was initiating. Hannah was very confused to begin with, but unashamedly flirted back just as bad.

Meg pointed her wand under her desk and muttered a spell. Hannah's cauldron exploded and she let out a loud scream. The potion only landed on Hannah, causing her skin to begin turning blue. She squeaked in horror.

"Mister Jordan would you please lead Miss Belby to the Hospital Wing." Alfie jumped up from his seat.

"Of course Professor." He offered his arm to the still squawking Hannah. She gratefully accepted and together they left the room. When the door clicked shut behind them, Meg melted into a puddle of giggles. James began guffawing soon after, his laughter stirring with hers. Their intermingling laughter caused others to join in. Layla was holding back her own giggles as she turned to fix Meg with a glare.

"You did that, didn't you." Her accusation was a whisper. Meg blinked innocently at her best friend.

"Who, me? Don't you think James is more likely to pull a stunt like that?" James spluttered in half humour and half indignation.

"I know it was you, trying to play matchmaker. Honestly-"

"Succeeding in being matchmaker, actually." Meg informed her two friends with a grin. "By the end of the day those two will be together."

* * *

Alfie escorted the blue splotched Hannah to the Hospital Wing. She was frowning to herself.

"What's wrong?" He inquired surveying her face with concern.

"You mean beside the blue skin?" Hannah brought a laugh bubbling from Alfie's chest. He nodded waiting for her to continue. "I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong. I swear I followed the directions precisely."

Alfie snickered at her concern. Here she was turning blue and she was worrying about what she'd done wrong.

"You don't have to walk me all the way down. I'm not hurt." Hannah said it bluntly.

"Oh, right. I don't mind." Alfie was hesitant. "That is if you don't mind me using you to miss class." Hannah giggled.

"Of course not. I'd probably do the same." The two walked in silence for a few moments. "So, do you think I can pull off the blue skin?"

Hannah gave Alfie a very serious face. He was prepared to answer back jokingly, but somehow the truth sprang from his lips before he could stop it."

"Actually, you still look rather pretty. You always are beautiful, so I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise really." Hannah came to a screeching stop and gaped at him.

Hannah had always been rather outgoing, so it wasn't as much of shock as someone might expect when she leaned in and kissed Alfie. He reciprocated thoroughly. There lips mashed together. The kiss was warm and slow, but rough and wild.

Alfie never imagined that he'd kiss a girl in the middle of a corridor, when they were supposed to be in class and while her skin was slowly turning pale blue, but maybe that's what made the kiss so spectacular. So full of Hannah. She always surprised him and Alfie quite liked surprises, especially when it meant her blue lips were melting into his.

* * *

**HALFIE! and Meg/Blaise?**

**Let me know what you think please!**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	13. Disagreements and Lies

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: hahaha I knew you'd enjoy it! I'll fit more Halfie in every once and awhile, don't worry**

**SamanthaRenee17: I thought the last scene would be a hit! **

**K: It's not her fault she thinks he's cute! It's alright I've got it all planned out, but you're probs gonna really hate Blaise Zabini II very easily. **

**Snuffles4Eva: I think it's so awesome that you like my story because I read one of yours too! I update this story pretty fast because I kind of love writing it... also I've written a good portion of it already so all I do is edit it and then post. I'm sorry about your crashed computer, hope it begins working again soon. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: _Disagreements and Lies

Blaise was already seated in the shade by a couple of trees. Meg noticed that the tree she, Fred and James usually occupied was empty. It made her a little sad. She reminded herself that it was a rather chilly autumn day after all, not many people would be outside. She was bundled in her jumper, jeans, boots and Slytherin scarf and she still found herself shivering when the cool breeze blew.

She was distracted from her thoughts on the weather by Blaise's greeting. Her stomach was flipping and fluttering at his perfect smile and offered hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her into a seated possession beside him on the green blanket.

"Hey." She grinned shyly at him and ran her hand over the soft blanket that he'd laid out. They sat beside each other a little nervously. Both excited and terrified for the date, but not wanting the other to know about it.

"Have you had a good week so far?" Blaise's voice was too formal and he cursed himself for it. He's always been suave and easy going on dates. It had never been a problem for him before, but Meg had such an energy about her. An aura that made his hands sweat and stomach flutter. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling very much, he felt sort of nauseous from it.

"Brilliant, I already finished our potions essay and I had waffles for breakfast." Her energetic response startled a chuckle from Blaise. She was strange, but in a good sort of way he supposed. After all her beauty couldn't be matched by many and everyone loved her. "You?"

She asked it kindly and he thought for a moment. He was the brooding kind, it made girls fall at his feet as he'd discovered.

"Fair." He started. He debated whether or not to speak the next part. "Potter and I got in a small spat the other day, but other than that it's been normal."

He waited and viewed her face, attempting to predict her reaction He expected her to be much more put out then she was. Her head was shaking and her face was one of amusement.

"A spat?" Her question was hesitant. Blaise continued with a nod.

"Nothing big." Zabini rolled his eyes. "Potter just demanded I stay away from you." Meg giggled now and shook her head again, fondly.

"Yeah, James is a little possessive of his friends. He's not good at sharing." She informed Blaise. He frowned slightly at that, he'd been hoping for a larger reaction from Meg. Potter was an annoyance that he really wanted to rid himself of. Plus, he seemed like a distraction to Meg from Blaise. Blaise wanted Meg and Potter was in the way.

"He does realize that you two are only friends, right?" He hadn't meant to snap it. He immediately regretted doing so when he saw Meg's slight frown.

"Of course he does." Blaise let out a small sigh of relief and put on his smooth voice. It was his fixing things voice.

"I'm sorry, I just really like you." He stared at his hands theatrically. Meg melted like putty.

"No worries, I'm on a second date with you, aren't I?" She pointed out with a smile. He grinned and leaned in very slowly.

"You are." His lips met hers gently. Her lips pushed back briefly. He pulled away, staying a breath away from her.

"Maybe we could make a third date?"

"Why don't we talk when this one is done." He nodded, knowing he'd won.

The rest of the date went smoothly. The nerves from before had dissipated and they talked freely.

By the end of the date Meg had agreed to another and after that one another. They were going on around two dates a week, so after their sixth date, Meg agreed to more of a commitment. The conversation was quick, but made her feel gooey on the inside.

"Last night was fun." The voice was a whisper in her ear. She turned to grin at him.

"It was." She agreed.

"All six dates were fun." Blaise went on, she nodded. "Maybe we should make this a regular thing?"

"Oh?" She didn't want to get her hopes up too high.

"Be my girlfriend?" It was more of a demand, but Meg didn't mind.

"Sure." He kissed her full on the lips before winking and gliding off.

Meg and her friends had squealed for a good few hours about the event.

* * *

"Hey James." Her voice came from behind him, startling him. He turned quickly to face her.

"Hullo Meg." James quickly grinned at her.

"Game tomorrow, you wanna go with me?" James nodded, he'd never miss a chance at talking quidditch with Meg.

"Zabini didn't want to go?" Meg sighed before responding.

"Nah, claims nothing about a Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff game could be exciting. Plus he's more into playing the game then watching." James understood that partially. Playing Quidditch was one of the most exciting things in his life, however watching games was just as interesting. He knew Meg felt the same way.

"Well, this way we can talk tactics without interruptions." He suggested. Meg giggled knowing fully what distractions James was referring to.

When Zabini and Meg were in a room together there was never much conversation going. The only sound between them was that of sucking each other's faces. James found it rather disgusting, but since Meg usually stopped when he came to talk to her, he'd allow it. However, he wouldn't tell Meg that…. again. The first and last time ended with him receiving a new haircut. Meg had made him bald for a whole day.

James had learned never to tell Meg that he was allowing her to do something. She did what she wanted, when she wanted apparently.

"I'm supposed to meet Blaise in the library at ten." Meg glanced at her watch.

"I'll walk you there." James suggested.

"Thanks." Meg smiled and started walking toward the library. "You're being very supportive of me dating Blaise, considering you hate each other." Meg seemed to be trying to hint at something. James shrugged.

"I don't like Zabini, but hey you're happy right?" Meg nodded with a grin.

"I am." After another moment of silence she spoke again. "You know it's funny. Blaise told me that you and him got in a bit of a spat a couple weeks ago." James felt shocked.

"He mentioned that to you then?" She nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised he'd tell you.

"Why?" Meg appeared thoroughly confused.

"I just wouldn't think he'd want you to know that he threatened me and yelled at me to leave you alone." Meg frowned now and stopped walking.

"What did he do?" James stopped too.

"Uh… he told me to stay away from his girlfriend." Meg's frown increased.

"Oh. I think you both must've had a misunderstanding." It was James' turn to be confused now. Meg had begun walking again and James was following slowly beside her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he told me that you'd said the same. You know, minus the girlfriend part." James gaped and appeared completely astonished.

"You're joking?" He demanded, Meg shook her head in answer. "Meg, I swear upon the map that Zabini started it and-"

"Meg!" Her name was yelled by the one person James was currently despising more than anyone else.

"Hey Blaise." The two kissed, James noticed it was shorter than normal, as Meg pulled away and glanced back at James questioningly. He shrugged in response.

"Why don't you go get a table, I need to stop by the loo." Meg agreed and waved to James before entering the library. Zabini followed James a few steps in silence until he stopped abruptly and snarled.

"Potter." James spun around in shock. He wasn't sure why he expected Zabini to actually go to the bathroom.

"What Zabini?" He spoke with a suffering sigh in his voice, hoping Zabini would understand that James did not want to chat.

"What did I say about staying away from Meg?" James clenched his fist.

"Sorry, I've heard another version of our encounter that you told Meg, so I'm not exactly sure what actually happened anymore."

Zabini yanked out his wand and pointed it at James. James froze, eyeing Zabini's wand.

"Wanna put that away? I have a feeling your girlfriend would be rather upset if you hurt her best friend." Zabini snarled and sparks flew from his wand.

"I mean it Potter. Wood is mine. You lose. Stay away." Zabini spun around to leave, but James always had a problem keeping his mouth shut.

"I haven't lost Zabini. You aren't much competition if we were competing. Meg would choose me in a heartbeat." James had no doubt in his words. Meg had only just started dating this random guy and sure she and James had only become friends a few months before, but still. Zabini spun around and opened his mouth to cast a spell.

"What is going on?" James almost groaned at the shrill voice. He hoped he couldn't get in trouble for standing in a hallway, but you never knew with Molly Weasley. She'd give James a detention for merely breathing.

"Nothing, Mol." He reassured her, however her beady eyes immediately locked onto Zabini's wand.

"Are you dueling in the halls again James, because I swear to Merlin-"

"I don't even have my wand out!" James let out an exasperated swear. Molly glanced at James' hands and upon finding it true spun around to face Zabini.

"What do you think you're doing Zabini?"

"Potter provoked me." He claimed quickly.

"I have no doubt, however his wand isn't points from Slytherin and a detention tonight." Zabini hissed and stuffed his wand into his robes.

"I can't tonight." Molly fixed her sternest look upon him.

"Oh? Why's that?" Zabini puffed his chest out importantly.

"I have a date." Molly snorted. James found himself loving his cousin for once in his life.

"Should've thought of that before breaking the rules." Molly walked off importantly. Zabini huffed before turning and stomping back to the library.

James decided that Molly wasn't as bad as he and Fred had thought. He needed to share this news with the others.

* * *

Blaise had been gone fifteen minutes. Surely it didn't take that long to whiz. Meg was beginning to worry when he finally threw himself across from her. He appeared angry.

"Are you okay? You were gone for a long-" Zabini interrupted her.

"Potter started a duel with me in the hall after you left. Claimed that you'd brought up the fact that I'd told you of our spat." Meg's mouth widened. "Then Molly Weasley came and gave me detention for tonight."

"Try to ignore James in detention if you share one, I know that you guys don't get along an-" Zabini spoke over her again.

"Potter didn't get detention. All because his cousin caught us. How unfair, huh?" Meg frowned, but nodded to Zabini's satisfaction. She pretended to continue the work she'd started before he'd entered. Meg knew Molly was a strict follower of the rules and Fred and James were her main targets to pour punishments upon. She'd seen Molly give James detention for falling in the hallway, claimed he was causing "a theatrical ruckuss". It didn't make sense for her to punish Blaise and not James.

Zabini leaned in to start their normal snog session, but Meg pulled away. At his upset and surprised look she made an excuse for herself.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I have to go ask Professor Longbottom a question on the paper he assigned. I have to go now or he won't help me." Although not strictly true, Meg did have a question for Professor Longbottom and she thought that moment was a perfect time to go ask it. She didn't know what to think about Zabini's story. It had to be untrue. She'd ask James for his side later she decided.

After seeing Professor Longbottom, Meg found James. She took no time beating around the bush.

"What happened between you and Blaise earlier?" She waited patiently as James explained, telling her what he'd said. She wasn't shocked to hear that James had taunted Blaise, but she was shocked to discover Blaise had lied to her. She figured it must be another misunderstanding. There was no other explanation, besides one she didn't care to think about.

She went to sleep still stewing over Blaise's lies. Why would he falsify his story, why did he go to attack James in the first place. Meg decided that boys would be boys and when it came to James and Blaise she wouldn't get in the middle and she wouldn't take sides. She liked both boys and didn't want to lose either relationship.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

"Go away Al." James groaned into the pillow his face was stuffed into at the moment.

"I would, but it's my turn with the cloak, so hand it over." Al stood at the end of James' bed and slightly behind him was Scorpius, who waited patiently. James groaned again, but rose and walked to the chest at the end of his bed.

"Why do you need it?" He asked his brother suspiciously. "Are you planning on causing mischief tonight?" Al shrugged.

"It's not really your business James." This of course peaked James' interest even more than before.

"If you don't tell me, I won't hand it over." James grinned, thinking he had his brother caught. Al rolled his eyes.

"We'll just petrificus totalus you." Scorpius nodded from behind Al.

"Come on James, don't make us do that." James narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"If you do, I'll tell Lily about who actually broke her glass snitch from Aruba." The two boys shared a guilty look, remembering the day that they'd broken the object in question. Never let fireworks loose in your bedroom.

"Alright, fine you nosy prick." Al mumbled. "We are sneaking into the Ravenclaw dorms to borrow a couple items that may cause some of their quidditch team to panic." James frowned at his brother.

"Why?" Scorpius blushed a little and responded.

"Two reasons really." Al nodded and finished.

"One because Roxie's ex is in Ravenclaw and she's paying us 5 galleons and two because Scorpius saw Lily getting picked on by Ralph Fawley." James scowled at the last words.

"I hate Fawley. He's the worse kind of Ravenclaw. Thinks he's smarter than everyone and teases people because of it. I'm coming with you." Scorpius and Al didn't even attempt to argue. If James put his mind to something he was going to do it.

Ralph Fawley woke up the next morning to discover all of his clothes and personal belongings had gone missing. Upon wandering around the school in his underwear he finally discovered his items were hanging from the towers of the castle. It took him ages to get them down.

.

* * *

**What do you think of Zabini now? **

**Thanks- Jenn**


	14. Are You A Wizard Or Not?

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: lol you getting sassy at Zabini? **

**SamanthaRenee17: wait until you read this chapter... your dislike for Zabini will grow. I promise.**

**Snuffles4Eva: Usually I take 5ever to update (haha). Siriusly though I usually take like weeks on all my other stories, it's just this story I'd written a ton of it and I wasn't planning on posting it, but then I loved it so I did. I hope your computer is fixed soon! I'd die without mine.**

**Dancing-Souls: hehe**

**Slytherin Rose Weasley: You thought you hated Zabini last chapter hahahaha. wait until this one, oh and the next one is even worse!**

**K: James/Meg is definite, but when and how is the journey we have to take!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Are You A Wizard Or Not?_

By the next morning Meg had forgotten about her troubles from the night before. It was 6:30 am and there was a Quidditch game in three hours. Quidditch matches tended to create excitement in even the most studious of students. The few Ravenclaws that had already awoken had bright blue faces and were adorned in as much Ravenclaw paraphernalia as possible. Meg was slipping over to the empty Slytherin table when sound burst through the doors to the Great Hall.

James had come skipping into breakfast singing about quidditch, his arm latched in Alfie's, dragging the yawning and disgruntled boy with him. Alfie did not seem happy to be awake so early with such a loud alarm yanking him along. Meg grinned at James.

"Margaret darling, care to join us!' James looped his other arm in hers, practically singing her name. She giggled and responded.

"Oh Jameson, I'd be honored." The two skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat themselves down. Alfie was shuffling behind them, he'd somehow managed to yank his arm from James' control.

"I hate morning people." Alfie muttered as his head banged against the table. James was ignoring his friend and instead singing a new song at the top of his lungs. Meg joined in with laughter, adding her own notes and lyrics to his already terrible versus.

"And then old Ogg got hit in the head. While Gwenog flew from the rafters!" Alfie pounded his head on the table at his friends nonsensical tunes.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Wood. I understand your excitement, but do try to keep it quieter. The rest of the castle is still trying to sleep." Professor Vector had walked down to them and spoke sternly with a firm frown on her face. Meg knew Professor Vector's expressions however and this was one of her softer faces. James had never had a class with Professor Vector and was instantly frightened. Meg winked at James.

"O'course Professor Vector. Sorry." Professor Victor's lips twitched into an almost smile at Meg, her bubbly personality made it hard for even the sternest of teachers to resist.

"Thank you Miss Wood. I'll see in class next Thursday." Meg nodded in response and waved Professor Vector away.

A couple Hufflepuffs had entered the Great Hall now and like the Ravenclaws, were showing their House spirit. One girl had transfigured her head to be a large badgers. Meg and James cheered for her, glad that other people were as excited about quidditch as them. They had gone back to singing too. Alfie was smacking his head against the table repeatedly, while teachers shook their heads at them. More students trickled in to the Great Hall as the day progressed and they either glared, ignored or joined in with Meg's and James' singing.

Roxanne had belted her own version of the school song replacing Hogwarts with Hufflepuff and other words with quidditch related vocabulary. She was decked in yellow and black attire as her recent boyfriend was on Hufflepuff and her last ex was in Ravenclaw. However, she walked beside Rose who was decked in Ravenclaw attire to support her best friend. Meg and James ended their song and meal once it was 9 o'clock. The game would begin in 30 short minutes and every one was filtering down to the field. The players had left around 20 minutes earlier to get dressed and stretched. Meg and James were chatting incessantly and at warp speed, while Alfie trailed behind them, a muffin clutched in one hand. They sat themselves in the best seats, shoving others out of their way and squishing in next to eachother. Meg was practically sat on James' lap.

Most of Gryffindor had come to see the game along with all of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The first couple quidditch games were always exciting to watch. Meg had suggested for her quidditch team to watch the game as well, to learn more about their opponents and how they play. Besides some of the Slytherin team, not many other Slytherins had attended the match, instead favoring to sleep in or traipse around a nearly empty castle.

Fred slipped in between James and Alfie just as the announcer began shouting about the beginning of the game. The players were flying out and the crowd was cheering wildly. Fred's hair was in a disarray, causing the others to come to the conclusion that he'd only just awoken

"Good of you to join us mate!" James yelled in Fred's ear. Fred shrugged and laughed.

"I like my sleep!" Meg pointed excitedly and began bouncing as Madam Hooch blew the whistle and tossed the quaffle into the air. The players zoomed around the field, fighting over the quaffle, dodging each other and bludgers.

Ravenclaw was in the lead when James started having to pee. He stood and gave the others reassurance he'd be back soon. After doing his business and starting to walk back to the pitch he was met by Zabini.

"Potter." Zabini stood in front of James.

"Not again." James groaned aloud. "Look it's your own fault Meg asked me to watch the match with her this time-" Zabini cut James off with snarling words.

"Listen here you bloody buffoon, you and your whole family are a bunch of rotten spoiled bitches. Just because your dad beat you know who doesn't make you or your dumb brother or slut sister special-" James fist flew forward into Zabini's chin before he could even think about what he was doing.

Next James knew Zabini and himself were rolling around on the ground, fighting the muggle way. Fists flew and made loud impact. The fight only ended when the boys were quite literally forced away from each other. Alfie had yanked James away from Zabini, while Zabini's friend Charles Flint was dragging him away.

Zabini spat towards James and it took all of his willpower not to lurch back at him again.

"Don't ever talk about my family again Zabini or it won't just be a black eye." Alfie yanked on James arm.

"Come on. The game ended and everyone's headed to lunch." They were ready to leave when Zabini shot forward again and smacked into James. Alfie dove into the fight this time, helping James get away from Zabini's clutches. Flint had grabbed ahold of Zabini this time and he had a slightly bloody lip from jumping in to stop the other three.

"Stop it, all of you. Wood will kill us if we show up all beat up to the next practice." The last bit was only for Zabini, who nodded and turned stiffly away from James and Alfie.

James allowed Alfie to yank him back to the restrooms and help clean him up a bit. After removing as much blood as they could they walked off to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Shit." James groaned for the tenth time as he touched his finger's to his stinging nose. Upon poking it he let out a hiss of pain and knew it was definitely broken, just as he'd feared.

"It's your own fault." Alfie shook his head while nursing his arm against him.

"It's partially your fault as we-" Alfie ignored James' blame throwing and kept speaking.

"I had to back up your idiot arse and now look." Alfie held his arm in front of James' face, making his friend aware of the bruised and oddly bent body part. James grinned and then winced wishing he hadn't.

"So you wanted to save my arse, huh?" James winked at Alfie. Alfie opened his mouth, most likely to say a smart comeback, but a voice spoke before he could.

"It is a rather nice arse." Both boy's turned in shock to face a rather amused Meg. Her eyebrows were raised and lips pursed in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

"I heard some idiots got in a fist fight. Apparently they forgot they were wizards with wands." James glanced at the ground, ashamed. Alfie pointed to James.

"You've found the idiot." Meg shook her head good naturedly.

"What were you thinking?" Her voice was stern, but not unkind. James shrugged his shoulders, causing him to wince in pain. Meg's expression softened. "I think you've got a broken nose." Her fingers lightly grabbed James' face and turned it for inspection.

During her survey of his injuries James eyes found hers. He was caught by how beautiful her blue eyes were. They reminded him of blueberries, which he supposed weren't the prettiest of things to compare a girl's eyes to, but that's what he'd thought.

She pulled her wand out and pointed it in between James' eyes. His eyes widened in alarm and he flinched back. Meg chuckled and told him to calm down. She tapped his nose with her wand and muttered a soft word.

A sharp pain jolted through James' nose, turning into a warm feeling as the nose righted itself. Next Meg tapped his bleeding lip and the other visible bruises that covered him. She moved onto Alfie and did the same to him. They both grinned at her after she finished and thanked her profusely.

"You're lucky that I'm training to be a medi-witch." Meg informed them false sternly.

"You're bloody brilliant, you know?" James almost hugged her for not yelling at him. He'd expected her to be very unhappy with the fact that he'd got in a fight with her boyfriend.

"Oh I know." She winked and then entered the great hall, followed by James and Alfie.

James was disappointed to see that Zabini's face had also been healed. He became even more unhappy when Meg said goodbye to the two boys and joined Zabini for lunch. Zabini leaned in and kissed Meg soundly, then pulled away with a large smirk.

The jerk was acting like he'd won a trophy. James hated him so much that it made his fists clench to just think his name. How Meg could sit near him, let alone kiss him was a mystery to James. Although, considering she didn't know the truth about what Zabini had said to cause the fight it wasn't entirely her fault.

James stalked to the Gryffindor table and slumped down in his seat across from Fred. Alfie sat beside him and began to chuckle at his friend's behavior.

"Calm down I don't want a detention because you're jealous of Zabini, besides I think you've fought enough today."

"What?" James spluttered out in indignation. "I'm not jealous of Zabini!" He claimed it too quickly, confirming Alfie's statement. Alfie ignored James' open mouth and began to serve himself food.

"Of course you are. You're jealous that Meg is spending time with him instead of with us." James grumpily snatched a sandwich.

"Am not." He childishly muttered through a large bite.

"If you'd asked her out first she'd be over here with us." James rolled his eyes.

"Alfie we are just friends. You know that." Alfie shrugged.

"Alright." Fred sent Alfie a wink that James ignored.

* * *

Meg twirled around with Zabini, causing James to scowl deeper than he already had been. The loud music was annoying, the food tasted like crap and the drinks weren't nearly strong enough. When James had complained about all of this to Alfie, he had simply asked why James was still here then and grabbed Hannah to dance with.

James, Alfie, and Fred loved parties, and were known to show up at any which explained why they were in the Hufflepuff common room. The Hufflepuffs had decided to throw a party since they'd managed to win the match even though Ravenclaw had been ahead for a good portion of it.

Zabini yanked Meg in even closer to him, attempting to grind more than dance. However, Meg was oblivious to his attempts as she whirled around, flipped her hair wildly, and jumped up and down. James smiled at her rhythmless movements and her obvious uncaringness on other's thoughts about her. Zabini didn't seem to appreciate her dance moves as much as James did though. He ended up eventually whispering an excuse in her ear and leaving her alone.

Meg twirled a few more times before seeing James. She made her way over to where he sat alone on a couch.

"Where is everybody?" James knew that by her gesture she meant their friends. At the start of the party they'd all been together.

"Alfie and Hannah are dancing together somewhere, Layla said she had a charms essay due Monday, and Fred is hitting on any girl he can." Meg laughed, still a bit breathless from her crazy dancing.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Meg wondered, but James didn't answer. He knew that for some reason the only person he was actually interested in dancing with was sitting beside him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked and offered a hand to her. She used the hand to pull herself to her feet beside where James stood. James half-dragged her to a small space on the dance floor. He took one of her hands and her waist, her free hand rested on his shoulder and they began to dance.

It wasn't smooth or rhythmic and the silly almost waltz they were doing didn't match the party music. Neither of them cared how they looked as James spun Meg out a couple times and then hopped a few steps before continuing their faux waltz.

At some point they'd both begun to laugh. James grinned and thought that he could happily stay that way all night.

Sadly, Zabini interrupted them. He tapped on Meg's shoulder and yanked her arm from James' with a scowl on his face.

"I've been looking for you." Meg sent James an apologetic look.

"Sorry Blaise." Zabini glanced at James again before angling himself so that he was blocking Meg and James from each other completely.

"Let's go get a drink? Flint's got firewhisky that he's promised to share with us." His arm wrapped around her shoulders possessively and began to drag her away.

"Alright, one moment." Meg stopped them and turned to James. "Thanks for the dance. Don't sit alone the rest of the night, okay?" James nodded at Meg's worried face.

"I won't." He reassured her.

"Night." Meg was yanked away from James quickly. Zabini leaned down and whispered in Meg's ear, whatever he'd said made Meg giggle.

"Night." James whispered after her retreating back.

James was angry that Zabini had ruined his and Meg's moment, though he supposed Zabini had the right too. Had James been Meg's boyfriend and Zabini had been dancing with her James would have hexed him. But, James wasn't Meg's boyfriend and he'd been lucky that Zabini hadn't hexed him.

At some point Alfie had made his way over to James and he spoke, startling James.

"Nice dancing, if you can call it that." James chuckled at his friend's teasing.

"Probably not." He mused.

"Yeah, I doubt it could be. Everyone was talking about how horrible and cute it was." Hannah had slipped up beside Alfie hooking her arm in his and bluntly joining the conversation.

"Cute?" Alfie and Hannah nodded at James question. They all crossed to a free couch and sat beside each other.

"Yeah, a group of girls was expressing that they thought you two were absolutely adorable." Alfie made a disgusted face and winked at James.

"Yeah?" Hannah grinned and responded.

"Apparently they ship Mames." Hannah made finger quotations around the word ship. James frowned in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Mames. It's Meg and James put together." Alfie shrugged as Hannah chortled. James joined in with Hannah's laughs.

"You're kidding?" The couple shook their heads.

"I wish." Alfie sighed.

"Well obviously they'd ship Mames. I mean look at us, both good looking, athletic, perfect…." Hannah interrupted James with a serious expression.

"I'm going to stop you before your head explodes from how big it's growing." Alfie chuckled at his girlfriend's joke and added on.

"Plus I've heard some girls saying that Zabini's more attractive." James scoffed.

"He's also a huge wanker." Alfie and Hannah chuckled before agreeing with him.

"That he is, that he is."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	15. Let Go

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: hahaha, I guess you don't like Zabini? :P**

**SamanthaRenee17: I'm so sorry that your week's not been very good. I hope this chapter will cheer you up and I'm sure next week will be better! **

**Snuffles4Eva: I do care! It's terrible to have a broken computer, I'm glad it's fixed. I would've gone crazy without mine. I'd hate to not be able to update because my computer wasn't working. So YAY for you!**

**Slytherin Rose Weasley: Well this chapter concludes Zabini being a git so enjoy!**

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed: always!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Let Go Of Me_

Zabini and Meg had been spending an awful large amount of time together lately and James was feeling the familiar jealousy with having to share a friend with someone else. It was even worse considering it was a Slytherin and not just any Slytherin, but the one he happened to hate the most.

"Hey Meg!" James waved her over at breakfast.

"Hey Jame-jame." James rolled his eyes and snorted at Meg. Lately she'd been attempting to give him new nicknames, some of them were absolutely ridiculous. Actually, all of them were ridiculous.

"Are you free after class today? I was hoping we could do potions work together, you are so much better at it then I am."

"I promised Blaise I'd help him too. Would you want to join us?" James groaned at the mention of Zabini.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Meg pouted a little.

"Please? I know you two don't necessarily get along," James snorted at that, Meg ignored him and continued. "but I'd rather not have to go over potions twice and I'd really appreciate it if you two would just try for me." James sighed. Her blue eyes were wide and appeared innocent, though he knew she was anything but.

"Alright. Fine." He groaned out. Meg grinned and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. "Excellent! We usually get the table in the left corner, near the window." Meg ran back to her own table with a quick good bye and James watched as she sat beside Zabini who threw an arm at her, kissed her and then turned away to talk to his friends. James wanted to smack him and not just because he was stealing Meg away. Also because Zabini treated her like crap.

James saw Zabini ignore her, just as he was doing now. He knew Zabini lied to Me and he didn't get it. How could anyone not give Meg their full attention when she was around, she was a ball of energy and always bright and bouncy. She was impossible to ignore, yet there Zabini was, arm around her as if she were his possession as he talked to his mates and didn't once glance at her.

* * *

Meg walked in to find Blaise asleep in the library at their normal table. She smiled at his handsome features and crossed to him. She shook his shoulders waking him.

"Hey sleepy." Blaise gazed up at her and grinned. He leaned up and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and sat beside him.

"I think we need to talk about something." Meg sighed as the words left her mouth. She was dreading the talk that she knew had to happen. Even though she'd promised herself she'd leave judgement about James and Blaise's interactions between each other out of her relationship decisions a few things had been bugging her. Especially after James had agreed to get along with Blaise for her this afternoon. If James could do it then surely so could Zabini, but to convince him she needed to know the full story of events that happened between them.

"What about?" Blaise leaned in closer to her and attempted to capture her lips with his. She pulled back quickly, knowing she'd get distracted if she allowed him to kiss her.

"You and James." Blaise sat back in his chair with a large scowl.

"What about Potter?" He spat James' last name out with venom.

"I know that some of the things you've told me about your…. interactions aren't true. James may hate to share, but he doesn't just attack someone without a wand unless he's been provoked and I know that Molly is always looking for reasons to punish him so there's no way she'd let him off with detention that one time." Meg hadn't been able to free herself from the thoughts she was now sharing.

"It's no secret Potter and I don't get along." Blaise started. "I've tried to be very patient and let you hang out with him, but honestly I don't think you should anymore." Meg scooted her chair further back away from him.

"Excuse me? Let me, LET me?" She glared at Blaise who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, don't get upset. It's no big deal alright? Just stop seeing Potter and-"

"No." Meg interrupted him with outrage and stood. "You can't just tell me what to do."

"Sure I can. That's what I've been doing since the start. You're my girlfriend, you should listen to me."

Meg realized in that moment that Blaise was right. She had been doing everything he'd asked without even realising it. He'd told her to go on dates with him, she had. He'd told her to be his girlfriend, she'd gone with it. He thought he had control over her merely because she'd agreed with his first few demands.

"Not anymore." She snapped, grabbing her bag from the floor and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Sorry?" He inquired in surprise.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You can't tell me what to do Zabini. I'm not a dog." Zabini sighed and stood. He grasped Meg's arm to stop her from leaving.

"Come on now Meg. Don't be so dramatic." He spoke to her like she was a small child upset about not getting her way.

"Let go of me." She commanded. He rolled his eyes again and didn't release her.

"Now Meg, honestly. We were both dating each other for the same reason."

"What's that?" She frowned.

"Our looks. You're gorgeous, I'm handsome. We are the perfect couple." He shrugged.

"Did you like anything else about me?" Meg's eyes held the hurt she felt. Zabini simply shrugged.

"You're pretty and popular. What more is there really?" Meg yanked at her arm.

"Let go of me." Zabini didn't let go.

"Seriously, you're still on about this." Meg growled as Zabini continued. "It's not my fault this relationship is falling apart. You are obsessed with Potter, always going on about how you have to meet up with James, oh James wouldn't like that, poor James got hurt. Blah blah blah."

"I said for you to let go." When Zabini still hadn't released Meg's arm a new voice was added to the pair's raised whispers.

"You heard her Zabini." James had his wand raised and pointed at Zabini's chest. Zabini released Meg's arm, throwing it back to her.

"Fine. Just know this wasn't my fault Wood." He stood and left the library angrily. Meg collapsed in the chair she'd been sat in moments before and rested her head on the table.

"Are you alright?" James hurried to her side in worry. Her shoulders shrugged and her head stayed down.

"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchens for some ice cream." Meg allowed James to drag her to the kitchens.

"Sorry, I suck at dealing with crying girls." James told Meg after he handed her a bowl of ice cream. She gave him an attempt at a small smile.

"I'm not crying." She pointed out.

"True." James shoved a hand through his hair. "I hope you know that Zabini is a huge wanker and Hannah will gladly beat him up for you." Meg's eyebrows rose.

"Not you?" James shook his head.

"He and I already had a fist fight once, I don't want to revisit that." Meg shook her head at him.

"So you are offering Hannah's life then?"

"More like volunteering her wand's service." Meg giggled.

"You know for sucking at cheering up crying girls, you do a great job at making sad girls laugh." James grinned at her.

"Only you, I suspect." Meg took a bit of ice cream and patted James arm.

"I appreciate it." He nodded.

"It's no problem, as long as you aren't sad about Zabini anymore." Meg cocked her head to the side, in a faux confused expression.

"Who is Zabini?" The two shared smiles and that was the end of it.

Meg felt brief sadness at Zabini's words, but James did a great job of cheering her up. Later that night Hannah threatened to beat Zabini up and Layla gave Meg a chocolate bar and a huge hug. The next morning Meg woke up and at breakfast she laughed loudly when Zabini entered the room with "PRICK" printed across his forehead in green warts. The warts distorted his pretty face and Meg felt rather satisfied.

"Hannah, I told you not to mess with him."

"It wasn't me!" Hannah held up her hands in innocence. Meg glanced at the Gryffindor table and instantly spotted a guffawing James and Fred. She grinned.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks- Jenn**


	16. Plans For The Holidays

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting!**

**Extended Experience: hahaha glad you hate Zabini so much!**

**SamanthaRenee17: Gracias! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Snuffles4Eva:Yay for Mames indeed... some day. Zabini is gone though, so let's through a party!**

**Slytherin Rose Weasley: bless your liittle heart for reviewing :P**

**Twilight-Narnia-Charmed:I'm trying to update fast but life is busy right now and I'm getting to the point where I actually have to write the next parts of the story instead of just edit a chapter and post it. **

**xXallegedangelXx: Thank you so much for such a sweet review! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Plans for the Holidays_

James scuffed his feet nervously across the ground. It's not like he hadn't asked friends to come over before. Alfie almost always came to his house for Christmas break. This year however, Alfie had cancelled, saying his parents wanted him to go with them on their annual holiday trip and James had to invite a different friend.

Of course, he knew exactly who he wanted to invite and that was what was making him so nervous. Meg was a girl. He'd never brought a girl home before. He'd never wanted to bring a girl to meet his parents before, but this year was different. James had never wanted to bring a girl home because he'd never been good friends with one. He'd never thought he would be either.

He knew the way his family would react when he brought Meg home with him.

His mother would get nosy and hopeful, pressing repeatedly about James and Meg's relationship status. His father would chuckle and wink "knowingly". Albus and Lily would most definitely take the mickey out of him and don't even get him started on his many cousins and aunts and uncles' reactions. Then there were his grandparents too…

Hence the reason James was incredibly nervous.

"Hi!" Meg burst into James' dorm with her bright sing song voice, which instantly brought a smile to his face. "Up and at 'em sleeping beauty. No time for napping, it's our last Hogsmeade weekend before hols."

She yanked him from the bed, causing him to flop onto the ground with a yelp. James grinned up at her from the floor. He had the sudden urge to extend the invitation now. He was never very good with self control.

"Come to my house for the holiday." His grin was goofy, causing giggles to spring from Meg. Nervous futters began in James' stomach. Suddenly, he felt very worried that she might decline. He knew she'd do it kindly if she did, but it might be better if she did it rudely so he wouldn't feel so pitied...

"Sure." Meg's response was as quick and abrupt as James question had been. She offered out a hand to help lift him from the carpet. James felt the relief instantly, until Meg continued speaking. "As long as you come over for Easter?"

"Ah, there's always a catch." James sighed with false vexation. Meg rolled her eyes as she giggled at him. Her laughter made him grin, ruining the effect he'd been going for. He nodded in answer, agreeing to her condition.

"Come on goofy." Meg yanked at James' arm, pulling him up and forward a few steps. He halted their progress and glanced down at his attire. Bright gold snitches covered his red pajama pants.

"Uh, I need to change." He said awkwardly, his cheeks going pink as Meg surveyed his pajamas.

"Cute." She teased, he retaliated by poking his tongue out at her.

Meg waited for James outside of his dorm until he'd come out dressed. Together they trotted down the stairs and to the carriages. Along the way they collected their friends; Alfie from the Gryffindor Common Room, Layla and Hannah from the bottom of the stairs, and Fred already waiting in front of a carriage. After arriving to Hogsmeade the group decided to split up into smaller groups of two for gift buying.

"I call Hannah!" Alfie had called out and grabbed her hand, taking off before the others could even think to respond.

Fred and Layla shared a quick look.

"I need new quills." Layla claimed.

"Crazy, so do I!" Fred hooked his arm through hers.

"Bye guys!"

The two ran off together, glancing back over their shoulders at James and Meg. The two shrugged, as they didn't mind being alone together.

"Can we go to Zonkos first?" Meg begged.

"Is that even a question!" James viewed her incredulously before hooking her arm and practically dragging her towards the store. They were soon racing, arms unhooked, snow falling in swirling patterns around them. Their laughter rang out, echoing in the white world. Anyone outside could hear the echos of their laughs, but wouldn't see them through the blinding white of snow.

The joke shop was warm and incredibly welcoming with it's bright colors. Noise spilled out from the front doors. Their first stop took up a majority of their time as they became distracted by the many toys and items in Zonkos. There were too many interesting, loud and colorful things for them to leave quickly, not that they'd ever want to anyways.

Their second stop, Airborne Air-life, took nearly as long, if not longer for them to leave. It became apparent to them then why their friends had ditched them so quickly. Despite Hannah's interest in quidditch she wasn't big on standing in a shop filled with books and knick-knacks for flying or cleaning a broom. Fred was distracted too easily and enjoyed moving from store to store at quick and random intervals. Then there was Layla and Alfie, who both couldn't care less about flying techniques or broom upkeep. The four had known their friends well enough to escape the endless quidditch talk that was no doubt to occur.

"I'm almost hurt that they decided they didn't want to spend time with us." Meg sighed as she payed for a two new tip books and a cleaning kit. James laughed as he dumped an armful of various objects on to the counter.

"I'm not." He began digging through his pockets and counting out money. "If I'd gone with Alfie or Fred I wouldn't have gotten to discuss the likelihood of the Wasps beating the Arrows next year."

"I suppose that's true. Hannah would've just talked about how attractive Ludo Bagman's cousin is. Granted, Grecian Bagman is awfully good-looking. " James snorted as he held the door open for Meg, moving on to the next store.

They successfully found gifts for their friends and family, making them very glad for the Hogsmeade visit. The rest of the weekend went by too fast and they were back in class before they could even blink.

The academic week was long. Teachers piled on homework, trying to get in as much as they could before Friday came. Students were becoming less involved in class and instead daydreaming about winter holidays.

Finally, Saturday the 21st came around. It was the day that students going home would be taking the train back. Those leaving the school had arisen early, scrambling around attempting to collect last minute items and stuff them into their suitcases, and eventually hurrying down to stuff in a quick breakfast before going searching for friends. Those staying behind showed up to breakfast to wish their friends and housemates a good holiday, but they still wore pajamas.

Meg stood in the center of a group of students. They all took turns hugging her and wishing her a good winter break. She hugged a few Hufflepuffs, kissed a Ravenclaw on the cheek, high-fived a couple Gryffindors and squeezed her fellow Slytherins in large bear hugs.

James waited a small distance away from her with Alfie and Fred. Hannah came skipping over before Meg did, she grabbed Alfie's hand and convinced him to leave and catch the others a carriage down to the train. Alfie gave a brief "See you in a bit" to his friends as he was dragged away. Layla and Meg came skipping over, finished with their good byes.

Meg began to usher the others out the door, expressing her concern that the carriages would be leaving at any moment. The group found the carriage that Alfie and Hannah had "saved" for them, they also found Alfie and Hannah snogging. James rolled his eyes.

"Can you two control your hormones?" Hannah stuck her tongue out in response.

"We aren't going to see each other for two whole weeks!" She squeaked indignantly. The train was filling fast when the carriage dropped them off and it wasn't likely for their to be many compartments left.

They ran to find a compartment and ended up getting one in the middle that had been missed by other groups. They all fit comfortably, considering it was only five of them. Fred had run off to join some boy's in his year and James only felt the slightest twinges of jealousy, before pushing it away. Shortly after finding the compartment the group was joined by Lily. Lily had seen Meg before, but never been formally introduced and James was worried she and Meg wouldn't get along.

"Lils this is Meg, Meg this is my sister Lillian." James winked at Lily's face of outrage.

"My name is not Lilian. It's just Lily." Meg stuck out her hand and shook Lily's.

"A much prettier name than Jamie over here has got." She winked, while James gasped in horror and clutched at his heart.

"How could you ever say anything is better than me?" Meg smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, easily. Practically everything is better than you, Chudley Cannons included." James fell out of his seat in a "faint".

"You've wounded me greatly woman." He cried dramatically.

"Oh no, what ever will I do to fix this? Oh I know… celebrate my bril insult!" Lily roared in laughter, deciding that she liked Meg instantly. James wasn't so sure if he wanted Lily and Meg to get along after all.

The compartment was getting smaller gradually as halfway through the train ride Scorpius and Al shoved their ways in. When they entered they were met by an interesting scene. Layla was sitting and reading a book whilst beside her Hannah and Alfie were wrestling for dominance over the last chocolate frog. James was on the floor staring at Meg and Lily with a shocked and outraged expression, the two aforementioned girls were cackling. Both of them had their heads thrown back in glee.

"What's going on in here?" Al asked, taking the empty seat in between Lily and Meg. James made a grunt as he sat up and watched his old seat be taken. Scorpius squished himself in beside Al and Lily.

"Those two" James pointed an accusing finger at Lily and then Meg as he glared at the two. "shoved me from my seat, that you have now just taken." Al shrugged.

"Suck it up."

"Leave." James whined. "And take her with you." He pointed at his sister, who poked her tongue out in response. Meg rolled her eyes and offered her hand to James.

"Oh hush, you're acting like a baby." She winked so he knew she was teasing. He pouted, but stopped his complaining. He allowed Meg to pull him to his feet, but in the process he yanked her to the ground and then stood over her with a grin. One of the oldest tricks in the book, but she still fell for it.

"Oi, you jerk!" Meg gasped in shock before hopping up and smacking James' arm.

"I've gotta go meet someone." Scorpius stood and gestured to his half of the seat, cutting off James and Meg's bickering. "See you all in a bit." Lily glanced at Scorpius in interest.

"Who are you going to see?" Scorpius blushed a bit as Al grinned, but instead of answering his sister he responded.

"Don't be so nosy Lils." Lily blushed now.

"Sorry." She told Scorpius, who shrugged back at her.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. James is always sticking his nose in mine and Al's plans. Must be a Potter trait." James shrugged at the boy's accusation.

"Weasley actually." Lily corrected as James spoke instantaneously.

"I don't trust you two."

"You don't trust us?" Al shouted in disbelief. The two boys began to argue and Scorpius just waved a goodbye to those who were actually paying attention. Layla, Meg and Lily chorused a goodbye back.

James was teased mercilessly the the rest of the train ride by Meg and his sister. The two had seemed to form some unspoken alliance and ganged up on him, telling each other embarrassing stories and jokes involving him. It didn't help that Al would encourage them, either interjecting a couple lines or reminding them of stories they hadn't told yet.

"...then he pulls down his pants and-" Lily's laughter was too much for her to finish the story, something James was grateful for. Meg had already begun giggling and the story only got worse from there.

"We're here!" James yelled over his sister's voice, preventing her from completing the story. "Everyone out. Go, go!" He was shooing everyone quickly, briefly stopping to nab his sister's jumper that she'd left on her seat, before following after. As he started out of the train a huge bout of nerves rose in him.

He'd completely forgotten about the whole "Meg's a girl, and he'd never brought a girl home before" thing. Now it was all rushing at him and reminding him that his family was very bad at keeping their thoughts to themselves. If people thought James couldn't keep his nose out of other's business, wait until they met his Uncle Ron….

Meg was bouncing in excitement and she turned to James uttering a few sentences before going down the train steps. "I'm so glad I don't have to stay at home alone. Oh, I hope your parents like me!" Her chatter was nervous and brought a smile to James' lips.

"Are you kidding? Everyone loves you." He reassured her with a roll of his eyes.

"You are too sweet!" Meg trilled at James with wide happy eyes. She leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. Just then a voice cleared from beside them.

"Hey Jamie." Teddy Lupin was raising his eyebrows at James and Meg. Lily already stood beside him, trunk resting against her legs. Teddy's hair was bright blue, matching his eyes at the moment, making it quite difficult to miss him, yet still James hadn't noticed his approach.

The two boys were brothers in every sense but blood. They'd grown up together playing pranks, driving Ginny mad, and playing faux quidditch matches in the yard. Teddy had been there for practically all of James life, which meant he knew that James had never been close to a girl before.

When James was younger he'd believed that girls had some kind of disease and as he got older he decided they weren't there for more than a snog. James got along fine with his sister and cousins, but he never considered them "girls", they were just family. But here he was laughing and talking to a girl, and enjoying her company without their lips locking.

Teddy's shock at witnessing this was to be expected. James was even carrying the girl's trunk.

"Hey Ted." James grabbed his hair with his hand as his face turned pink. His ears were already bright red, a trait he'd gotten from his mother's side. Lily glance between James, Meg and Teddy before speaking.

"Ted this is Meg Wood. Meg this is Teddy Lupin." Meg thanked Lily for her introduction as she shook Teddy's hand.

"Looks like Lily has to do your job. I hope you'll be introducing me to your parents so that she won't have to." Meg's teasing caused James to become a darker shade of red. Teddy smirked.

"This is your friend, then?" Meg giggled at Teddy's suggestive tone.

"Oh no, James hasn't ever asked anything of me more then friendship. Promise." If it was possible James' was even more red than before. His whole face closely resembling a tomato. Teddy guffawed.

"You're kidding! James what's wrong with you, she's prettier than every girl I've caught you snogging with."

"Where's mum and dad?"James attempted to change the subject.

"That was so sweet!" Meg gushed at Teddy at the same time.

"Who's being sweet? Can't possibly be James." A new voice chimed in.

"Oi, shut it Al!" James swiped his hand towards his little brothers head, Al ducked and chuckled.

"Nah, it's Ted being sweet." Lily explained.

"Makes sense. Where's mum and dad?" Al turned to face Teddy, directing his inquiry at him.

"They sent me to get you. Mum is cleaning up and dad's at work 'til five." He explained. "Where's Scorp?"

Al opened his mouth to answer Teddy, but another voice spoke first.

"I'm here, sorry!" Scorpius had come rushing over, trunk dragging behind him.

"Kissing your girl goodbye?" Al winked as Scor turned pink.

"Shuddup." Scorp muttered in response. James swung an arm round Scorpius's shoulders, surprising everyone.

"They've all been taking the mickey on me too." He explained his sudden new camaraderie with Scorpius. The other's laughed, Meg especially. James grinned at her and swung his arm around her shoulders instead of Scorpius'. She'd taken her own trunk now. Everyone followed dragging their own heavy trunks. Teddy was grunting from the weight of Lily's, as she skipped ahead of him happily.

"I swear she's got boulders in here." He muttered.

"Or you're just out of shape." James chimed with a smirk.

"Careful Jamie, I might make you walk home." Teddy threatened.

The large group, chatted happily as they balanced and shoved trunks into a magically enlarged automobile boot. Next they stuffed themselves into the automobile. Lily had called and raced for the passenger side seat. The other four were squashed in the back. Scorpius and Meg squished in between Al and James.

James didn't mind that Meg's whole right side was pressing into his left. Although, he didn't appreciate the fact that Scorpius was practically under her on the other side. That boy already had a girlfriend he didn't need Meg as well.

Teddy drove the car faster than speed limit technically allowed, but none of the car's inhabitants seemed to notice as they were busy chatting happily.

The whole ride was filled with light teasing and giggles. Everyone was trading stories and friendly insults.

"And then the idiot ran! He was screaming and without pants, but he ran!" Meg burst into peals of laughter after Lily finished the story, the rest of the car joined in quickly.

"What else could I have done?" James managed to choke out between his own fits of chuckles. Meg's laughter was too contagious not to join in with.

Finally, Teddy pulled into the driveway of a good sized house with a large yard. The house had white paneling and a brown roof. It stood a couple miles from the nearest village, allowing access to shops, but enough privacy to have rowdy games of quidditch.

The Potter's and company were yanking trunks out and passing them to their rightful owners. James had grabbed Meg's as well as his own, thumping them across the lawn. He and Meg were arguing playfully, insisting that they should carry her trunk.

"I can get it James, really!" Meg was insisting.

"No, no. It's fine…." James waved her off.

Ginny came bustling from off the porch. She wore old, light colored jeans with a Holyhead Harpies jersey, her hair yanked into a loose bun at the back of her head. Her smile was joyful and made her eyes appear similar to warm melted chocolate. She was positively elated to see her children.

"Hello darling!" She grasped Lily in a tight hug and then moved on to Al. "Al, Scorp, James." She hugged each boy with the greeting of their name. Next she kissed Teddy on his cheek.

"Hullo mum." Teddy said warmly before shoving Al and Scorp towards the house. He grabbed Lily and carried her up the steps as well, leaving James, Meg and Ginny standing alone.

"Oh, hullo." Ginny glanced at her son, eyebrows raised in curiosity. He stepped forward quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"Mum this is my friend, Meg Wood. Meg, my mum." James introduced still yanking at his messy hair.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." Meg flashed one of her sweetest, most genuine smiles and offered her hand to his mum.

"Call me Ginny." Mum grasped Meg's hand in hers and shook returning the kind smile. James let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "James has never brought a girl home before." She teased her son with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Merlin can everyone be meaner to me today?" James complained at Meg's laugh.

"Oh, you're fine. Stop being self absorbed and give me a tour of your lovely home."

Ginny wasn't sure if she should laugh or pass out when James willingly began to follow Meg's instructions. Ginny was shocked, honestly. Back in his second year when Alfie had first come home over the holiday, Ginny had asked James to give him a tour. James had instead decided to lie around lazily in the living room. Poor Alfie hadn't known where the bathroom was for two days.

Ginny wanted to cry either from relief that the boy could follow directions or from betrayal, because he was listening to a girl who wasn't his mother. Her sadness left quickly as she witnessed James bending forward and guffawing loudly at something Meg had said. If someone could make her son laugh that much, they were okay with her. The small twinge of sadness was merely her motherly instincts, she missed her toddling James, the one that thought girls had a disease. At the same time she was proud of him for growing up, even if it was only slightly.

* * *

James was excited to give Meg the tour of his house. His mum and dad always kept the house fairly organized. They entered into the foyer and immediately freed themselves from the restraints of winter coats, gloves, hats and boots. They entered a hall and James turned left into the kitchen. It was white and yellow tiled, with white ash counters and a matching table to the side. The table was medium length and had six daisy patterned, cushioned chairs around it. The wonderful smell of fresh baking potatoes and roasting chicken hung in the air. Next, was the enormous dining room, with a very long table and two chandeliers at either end. The living room was just as beautiful as the other two rooms and beside it a bathroom of fair size. They traipsed up the stairs.

James pointed to each door they passed and explained whose room it was. His mum's and dad's on the left, his dad's study after that, Lily's room across the way and a guest room beside hers. The third floor was where his room and Al's resided, another bathroom was connected to James room.

"My mum and dad have their own, Lily has one that connects between her room and the guest room and the one here is connected to my room and Al's." James explained where the bathrooms were. He didn't want Meg having to hold it for two days like Alfie had. His mum hadn't been very pleased about that.

James' door was on the left. Meg insisted on seeing it, embarrassedly he opened the door a crack to peak in. He was desperately praying to Merlin that he hadn't left any dirty boxers on the ground, when Meg shoved past him and through the door.

She glanced around in awe. James' room was large enough to contain a queen sized bed, a desk, a bookcase, and a set of drawers with an attached mirror. Quidditch posters littered the walls. The deep blue robes of Puddlemere United and dark green of the Holyhead Harpies flashed everywhere. The desk in front of the window was wide enough for two chairs to fit at, papers were spread across it messily and without care. James winced at the mess and glanced to scrutinize Meg's reaction.

She was walking over to James' bookcase, which held more trophies and trinkets than actual books. A snitch with broken wings sat on a chocolate bar besides a strutting quidditch player. Meg grabbed him, lifting him to her eye view and smiled at the small player's waving hand.

"It's my dad." She spoke gently. James shuffled forward.

"Er, yeah. He's an excellent quidditch player." Meg nodded with a wider smile.

"I'll get you his autograph. My Aunt Gwenog's too." Meg pointed to the poster of Gwenog Jones on his wall. James rocked forward, almost losing his balance.

"Really?" He said incredulously.

"Sure, they won't mind. Well, dad might, I'll tell him it's a permission slip." She winked at James and he chuckled back at her.

"Mum refused to get Gwenog's signature, claims it's inappropriate to ask the manager of her team for one."

Meg nodded in understanding and continued examining his room. She could barely see his light blue walls under all the posters. His bed had a red comforter, displaying his Gryffindor pride, she shook her head fondly at that. On what she assumed to be his closet door a slew of pictures and notes were pasted on the front. She moved forward and saw Alfie and Fred in a few of the pictures, grinning and winking at her.

"It's so comfortable." Meg sighed happily. "Fun too." She faced James and grinned in approval. He let out a loud breath of relief.

"I'm glad you like it. We should find out where you're sleeping." He said as an afterthought. He'd brought both his and Meg's trunks up to his room already, though he doubted his mum would approve of Meg staying in his room, even if they were just mates. Meg agreed willingly, and followed James back down to the kitchen. Voices could just be made out as the kitchen door grew closer.

"You'll have to share with James, Ted. I didn't know he was bringing a girl home. I won't know where to put her if Ron and Hermione decide to come." Ginny was stressed as she chopped carrots.

"She can share with me mum." Lily suggested for a third time that evening.

"I don't know Lil-" Ginny was sighing wearily.

"I don't mind. Lily and I can have some girl bonding time." Meg's voice chimed in and she winked at Lily. James grinned at Meg's natural ability to be selfless, despite being a Slytherin. He loved that she always seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. Ginny beamed at Meg.

"You're sure?"

"Of course! How else will Lily and I come up with new torture methods for James?" Meg sat beside a now giggling Lily and began helping her peel apples. Teddy was chopping the peeled apples into small bits and dumping them in a bowl, he paused his work to chuckle.

"She's my new favorite person." He pointed at Meg gleefully, as Lily nodded in agreement.

"Mum can't she sleep on my floor or on the couch? I don't want her and Lil plotting against me." James pouted, causing everyone's laughter to increase.

"A girl will not be sleeping in your room James and I won't force her to sleep on the couch, it's rude." Ginny chastised.

"You're going to make Hugo and Rose sleep on the couches!" James argued. James was standing beside Meg's chair, placing him in the perfect position for her, kneeling on the chair, to extend and place a kiss on his cheek.

"We're just teasing Jamie." James practically melted where he stood, how could he not when a beautiful girl was kissing his cheek? He flopped down in the chair next to her.

"No we weren't." Lily intoned seriously. "We _are_ going to plot against you." James scowled at his little sister.

"Oi, what did I ever do to you?" Lily smiled sweetly at her brother.

"You breathe don't you?" James gasped as roars of laughter filled the bright kitchen. Meg offered Lily a high-five, which was accepted, loud and proud.

"I hate you all." James muttered.

"That's nice dear, why don't you bring Meg's stuff into Lily's room?" James gaped at his mother and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Please James?" Meg asked him with genuine sweetness. James sighed and stood, grumbling as he left the room. Everyone gaped at Meg. She glanced at their expressions in confusion. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Teddy was openly gaping. Lily giggled, she'd witnessed this strange James on the train ride over. Ginny and Teddy had never seen James act like this with anyone though, and were fully surprised.

"Do what?" Meg still appeared fairly confuse, but slightly more amused now.

"She doesn't realize that he doesn't act like that with everyone." Lily explained.

"Act like what?" Meg was frowning in her confusion now.

"Do anything you want him to, you just ask politely and off he goes." Lily explained. Meg's eyes widened at Lily's observations. Meg had assumed James was like that with everyone. Sure, he grumbled and complained, but if you asked he'd be likely to help you out.

"He doesn't do that for everyone?" Meg glanced at each now chortling member of James' family.

"I suspect he's trying to be sweet." Ginny had turned back to the stove and was continuing cooking. Her face was hidden, but Lily and Teddy recognized the sound of laughter in her voice. They began snickering louder. Meg shrugged and good naturedly joked.

"Well you tell me what you want me to make him do then." Meg was grinning from ear to ear.

"Will you have him do my laundry?" Teddy inquired.

"And clean my room!" Lily squealed. The kitchen was filled with the bubbling laughter and squeals.

* * *

**Thanks for over 50 reviews guys! Sorry I took longer to update then normally, last week was super hectic! Also I'm at the point in the story where I have to write more then edit. I have some stuff planned out but I have to connect it all, when before I'd just edit and update.**

** This month and next are going to be super busy for me too. Pretty much I'm telling you this all as a warning- I probably won't be able to update as regularly. I'll try to update at least once a week, sometimes I forget though so if you see that I haven't updated in awhile send me a pm or drop a review reminding me. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks- Jenn**


End file.
